el resto de nuestras vidas
by ardipower
Summary: ¡¿QUÉEEEEE! ¡¿Qué Kazemaru va a tener un hermanito y va a encontrar al amor de su vida! ¿Qué tendrá que hacer para conseguirlo? Futuro lemmon (espero)
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Kazemaru había entrado corriendo en el hospital. Había dejado a la mitad el entrenamiento de atletismo y ahora se encontraba buscando la habitación 32l, estaba exhausto y muy contento por la noticia que le había llegado apenas 10 minutos antes. Iba a tener un hermanito, su madre llevaba ingresada desde por la mañana y por fin iba a nacer.

Encontró la habitación al final de un pasillo, y antes de entrar, se paró, respiró hondo y pensó que a partir de ese momento nada iba a ser igual. No solo porque iba a dejar de ser hijo único, tenía la corazonada de que algo más fuerte iba a pasar, no sabia como explicarlo, quizá fuesen los nervios, pero decidió afrontar su nueva vida. Agarró el manillar, echó un último vistazo al pasillo vacío y abrió la puerta de golpe

Allí, en esa sala grande y espaciosa solo estaba su padre, sentado en una silla que tenía aspecto de ser muy incómoda, sosteniendo la mano de su madre. Ella parecía estar muy cansada y también parecía estar sufriendo, de vez en cuando agarraba aún más fuerte la mano de su marido, mientras se reflejaban los nervios en la cara de los dos por la nueva persona de la familia.

Kazemaru se sentó al otro lado de la cama, no sabía que decir, además estaba cansado por haber estado corriendo. Su madre que quería hablar de algo para que se hiciera más ameno dijo:

-¿Qué tal hijo? ¿Estás cansado? Siento haberte hecho correr tanto.

-No pasa nada mamá, además estoy feliz por esto, por cierto, ¿Qué tal va?-le respondió.

-Bueno, los médicos dicen que ya está a punto.

Su madre le cogió la mano y él se la estrechó fuerte. Entonces su madre empezó a gritar.

Kazemaru estaba asustado, era la primera vez que estaba en una situación así y se quedó parado, sin saber que hacer. De pronto entraron en aquella sala unos médicos que se llevaron a su madre en camilla, su padre la siguió y Kazemaru se quedó sentado en su sitio tratando de hacer que pasara el tiempo; oír a su madre gritar así, y a los médicos corriendo por todas partes le hizo pensar en que la llegada de un niño al mundo era siempre un caos. Se levantó y se fue a la sala de espera, allí había muy poca gente, y excepto los médicos y doctores que pasaban solo estaban él y varias personas adultas. Se sentó en una silla a esperar a que todo el lío pasara.

Esperó dos minutos y vio aparecer a su padre, él fue hacia su hijo y se sentó a su lado:

-¿Estas bien hijo?

-Sí - le contestó - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-¿No estás nervioso?

-Bueno, quizá un poco – sonrió - ¿Por qué no estás con mamá?

-Verás, los doctores me han echado, dicen que hago demasiado ruido y que pongo nerviosa tu madre.

Los dos rieron vagamente y se quedaron en silencio, no volvieron a hablar y al cabo de 20 minutos, salió el doctor de la habitación de su madre, se pusieron en pie:

-El parto ha sido un éxito, enhorabuena, han tenido un niño precioso.

Su padre entró corriendo en la habitación donde estaba su madre, se sentó a su lado, le cogió de la mano y le hizo un montón de preguntas.

Kazemaru, por su parte, se lo tomó con más calma y al entrar en la habitación se percató de un detalle que a su padre se le había escapado, no estaba el bebé:

-¿Dónde está? – preguntó

-Los médicos me han dicho que le tienen que hacer unas pruebas. Por favor, ¿Te puedes acercar y coger a tu hermano? Ya habrán terminado.

-Claro –respondió este.

-Gracias, giras a la izquierda y te encontrarás con un pasillo muy grande en una habitación donde hay más bebés ahí tiene que estar.

Kazemaru siguió las indicaciones de su madre, y efectivamente, había una habitación con muchos bebés en cunas, pero el que le llamo la atención fue uno de cabellos rosas y ojos azules. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, le estaba mirando, no estaba llorando, más bien estaba juguetón. Kazemaru habría jurado que incluso le sonreía, no podía apartar la vista de aquel bebé tan bello, se había enamorado.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Kazemaru miró más atentamente y vio que en el cabecero de la cuna ponía Ranmaru. En ese momento una enfermera entró con un bebé en brazos, cabellos azul oscuro y ojos anaranjados, la enfermera puso al bebé al lado de su nuevo amor y cuando se fue en la cuna del nuevo ponía Kazemaru; era su hermano. En el momento en que las miradas de los dos peliazules se cruzaron el menor de ellos se puso a llorar y al mayor le dio la sensación de que aquella cosa tan pequeñita le odiaba. En seguida llegó una enfermera, al parecer novata, que le calmó, pero al irse dejó la puerta abierta.

Kazemaru debía que pensar rápido. Tenía la oportunidad de cambiar a los bebés de sitio y así pasar casi todo el tiempo con su amado, o por el contrario, no hacer nada y pasar todo el tiempo peleándose con su verdadero hermano, que sin duda le haría la vida imposible. Sabía que eso estaba mal, pero, ¿quién sabe si entonces volvería a ver al pelirrosa? ¿Y si crecía tan rápido que ni lo reconocía? No, eso era imposible, nunca se le olvidaría ese pelo tan rosa ni esos ojos tan profundos como el mar.

Oyó los pasos de una enfermera y lo primero que hizo fue entrar en la sala corriendo, él mismo se impresionó cuando lo hizo, lo vio como un impulso ¿O quizá más como una necesidad? No lo sabía, pero por más que lo intentó no logró detenerse:

-¿Qué haces aquí, mi vida?-le preguntó la enfermera que acababa de entrar en tono dulce, pero con una sonrisa que delataba su enfado.

-Es que…. – titubeó – Venía a por mi hermano y…. La puerta estaba abierta, además no había nadie que pudiese ayudarme – se excusó – Lo siento.

Estaba nervioso, ya que no sabía si la enfermera le iba a creer:

-Bueno, tú no puedes entrar aquí ¿Vale? Recuérdalo para la próxima.

Le dio un toque en la nariz con el dedo, pero sin quitar la falsa sonrisa:

-¿Cómo te apellidas mi vida?

-Kazemaru.

Por lo menos parecía que no le iban a pillar.

-Muy bien, toma cariño coge a tu hermano, espera, sujétale por la cabeza, eso es, ya podéis iros a vuestra casa y diles a tus papis que ha pasado todas las pruebas, pero que presenta cambios… - se calló un momento, pero luego murmuró algo a lo que Kazemaru alcanzó a oír de personalidad y siguió hablando como si nada – pero no es nada, será un niño sano.

Se despidió lo más normal que pudo de la enfermera, y cuando esta los dejó, por supuesto fuera de la habitación, miró al bebé que tenía entre sus brazos. No se arrepentía de la decisión que había tomado, era lo correcto, lo mejor para todos. Aquel bebé de ojos azules notó que estaba preocupado, pero cuando Kazemaru se percató le dedicó una sonrisa muy dulce y el bebé se tranquilizó, sonrió a su nuevo hermano mayor, parecía que estaba a gusto en aquellos brazos y, después de un rato, se durmió.

El peliazul andaba muy despacio y sin saber muy bien a donde lo conducían sus pasos ya que se había quedado mirando aquel rostro casi angelical, de tez fina y blanca como la leche. Aun así, consiguió llegar a la habitación donde estaban sus padres, ellos seguían en la misma postura en la que los había dejado, excepto por que su madre ya estaba cambiada para irse a casa.

-Hijo mío, ven aquí, enséñanos a tu hermano – Le exclamó su padre.

A Kazemaru le pilló desprevenido esa orden ¿Y si sus padres notaban que no era su verdadero hijo? Al fin y al cabo las diferencias de aspecto eran notables, muy notables.

Al peliazul le atemorizaban estas nuevas cuestiones y por un momento pensó en si había hecho bien en cambiar a su hermano por amor. Se puso muy nervioso, empezó a respirar aceleradamente y le sudaban las manos. Si cualquier persona le tocaba ahora, pensaría que tenía fiebre. Mientras todo esto le pasaba por su mente, su madre con una frase casi consigue que le dé un infarto:

-Oye hijo….

Kazemaru no oyó nada más, estaba demasiado nervioso, se le habían taponado los oídos. Su padre se le quedó mirando, pero pensó que era una reacción normal e hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara, este obedeció y se acercó hasta ellos. Su madre cogió al bebé en brazos y le acarició la cara, poco a poco empezó a oír, justo a tiempo para que su madre repitiera la pregunta:

-Oye hijo ¿no te parece un bebé precioso?

A Kazemaru le asustó la pregunta ¿Es que acaso sus padres habían sentido su atracción por el pequeño? Intentó disimularlo.

-Si…. Bueno…. Su-supongo.

No podía hablar, por suerte su padre lo sacó del lío.

-Pues a mí sí que me parece que es un bebé precioso, hijo, no tienes de qué avergonzarte.

-Es verdad y ahora, ¿haces los honores? ¿Cómo quieres que se llame?

Kazemaru miró al pequeño y le dedicó otra sonrisa al pequeño que hacía lo mismo:

-Kirino.

-Muy bien Kirino, nos vamos a casa.

Dijo su madre mientras se levantaba de la cama del hospital.

-Coge a Kirino un momento mientras hablamos con los médicos.-Le dijo su padre, y así lo hizo: se sentó en la misma silla que antes, con su nuevo hermanito en brazos. Kirino no había dejado de mirarle y cuando el mayor le miró este estiró sus pequeños bracitos como queriendo abrazarle y Kazemaru cogió sus pequeñas manos y las dio un dulce beso.

-Muy bien, ya nos podemos ir.

Toda la familia se subió al coche, y sus padres empezaron a hablar:

-Se te ve contento ¿No Kazemaru?

-Si bueno…. Esto es algo bonito

-Además parece que a Kirino también le gustas

-¿¡Qué!?

Exclamó Kazemaru por la frase que había pronunciado su madre, se puso muy nervioso. ¿Qué quería decir con eso de que a Kirino le gustaba? ¿Es que habían visto el beso que le había dado antes?

El pelirrosa al ver la preocupación de Kazemaru empezó a llorar.

-No, calma Kirino - Empezó a mecerlo el otro intentando que dejara de llorar.

-Pásamelo a mí.

Dijo su madre que iba en el asiento del copiloto, pero al dárselo empezó a llorar más fuerte. La pobre madre intentaba calmarlo desesperadamente, pero el pelirrosa no se callaba.

-Mamá ¿me dejas intentarlo a mí?-preguntó, ya que se olía porque estaba llorando su dulce amor.

Entonces su madre se lo dio.

-Vamos Kirino no pasa nada, ¿ves? todo esta bien.

Dijo en un susurro mientras suavemente el ojiazul empezó a dejar de llorar, y su madre asombrada dijo:

-Es increíble, de verdad, a eso es a lo que me refería, está a gusto contigo, es como si le tranquilizases.

-Ah, vale –"que susto" pensó – Sí, bueno, no sé.

Kirino de tanto llorar se había dormido, sus padres siguieron en silencio el resto del camino. Kazemaru mientras miraba la cara que tenía en sus brazos y pensaba, ya nadie se daría cuenta del cambio. ¿Qué probabilidades había de que se encontraran con su verdadero hermano?

-Ya hemos llegado a casa.

Anunció su padre.

-Por favor mete a tu hermano en su cuna para que descanse.


	3. Chapter 3

cap 3

Kazemaru obedeció a su madre, llegó a la puerta continúa a la de su cuarto y la abrió, hacía mucho que no entraba a su ex-habitación, aun que todo seguía igual, una alfombra blanda que ocupaba todo el suelo, con la cuna mas o menos en medio, también había un móvil encima para que el bebé que ocupara aquella habitación durmiera tranquilo, además había mucho juguetes en estanterías, baúles y tirados por el suelo, a parte de todo eso había una mecedora al lado de la cuna y cerca de la ventana.

Kazemaru se adentro en la habitación hasta llegar a la cuna y ahí lo posó como si fuera la cosa más dulce y delicada del mundo, se quedó mirando a Kirino y es que no se cansaba de su pelo rosita claro, ni de esos precioso ojos azules como el mar cristalino, ni de esos mofletes gorditos que le hacían aun mas adorable, de esa boquita pequeña ahora entre abierta, de esas manos cerradas ni mucho menos de él, que ahora descansaba placidamente ya que su hermano estaba a su lado.

Oyó como alguien llamaba a la puerta, sorprendido por que sus padres no habrían llamado dijo:

-Adelante.

Vio como la puerta se habría muy lentamente, peor puedo ver la sombra de una persona que conocía muy bien y también que quería mucho, vio adentrarse tímidamente a esa persona, un poco mas bajo que él rubio y de tez siempre muy morena, le preguntó:

-Miyasaka ¿Qué haces aquí?

El chico rubio se ruborizó, aunque dada su piel no se le notó y le contestó tímidamente.

-Yo…. He venido a ver que tal estabas, ya sabes por lo de tu hermano, como has dejado el entrenamiento a medias….

-Muchas gracias, estoy perfectamente, la verdad es que me alegro mucho.

-Y…. y ¿Qué tal es?

Preguntó al peliazul.

-Pues si te digo la verdad muy bueno además es muy mono, ven acércate.

El moreno obedeció, seguía estando muy nervioso por estar en casa de uno de sus compañeros de atletismo, precisamente del peliazul, de Kazemaru, su amor secreto desde el primer, había tenido contacto con él, pero solo mientras entrenaban y algunas veces en las que todo el equipo quedaba a comer algo, en cualquier caso, solo era como compañeros, quizá más como amigos, pero nunca había estado en su casa ni había conocido a sus padres. Sí definitivamente estaba muy nervioso, Miyasaka que aquel sería un paso importante en aquella relación, cuanto se equivocaba.

-Si, es verdad, es muy mono, se parece a ti.

Al decir esto se sonrojó, pero… ¡Como era posible que el otro no pillara la indirecta!

-Bueno…yo…que…..¿Te apetece ir a acabar el entrenamiento? Es que como lo has dejado a medias…

Miró de reojo al peliazul y esperó su respuesta.

-Claro, me vendrá bien, además este pequeñín tiene que dormir.

El rubio muy contento dejó la casa seguido de su propietario. Cuando salieron le dijo:

-Miyasaka, muchas gracias por haber venido, de verdad, significa mucho para mi.

Miyasaka con el corazón en la boca, decidió que esta era su oportunidad.

-y… Kazemaru ¿A ti te gusta alguien?

-Bueno, tengo a alguien en mente, pero es imposible ¿y tú?

-A mi si que me gusta alguien no es que seamos muy buenos amigos, pero le amo con locura, aunque creo que no sabe que existo, también es imposible. Venga una carrera hasta la pista.

Empezó a correr y Kazemaru lo siguió divertido, el peliazul llegó primero.

-Estoy exhausto –empezó a hablar – vamos no te rindas, seguro que algún día la conquistas, además eres genial.

¿Por qué el peliazul le hacía sentir así? A la mínima que le dijera le hacía ponerse tan nervioso, que parecía que se iba a morir.

-Ya bueno… El tema es más complicado, le gusta otro.

-Oh es ese caso… ¡CORRE! Así se te quitarán las dudas.

Y acto seguido empezo a correr como si no hubiera mañana, su amigo se quedó quieto, pensando en lo que acababa de decir, pero hizo caso a su consejo y le siguió, siguieron así corriendo los dos y haciendo pequeños descansos para recuperar el aliento. Cuando por fin el peliazul habló:

-Muchisimas gracias, me lo he pasado muy bien, y ahora me tengo que ir.

Mientras se dirigía a su casa, el rubio se quedó un rato y cuando estaba anocheciendo, se fue a su casa con las ideas más claras.

-Mamá ya estoy en casa.

Dijo Kazemaru según entraba por la puerta.

-Hijo ven aquí, tu padre y yo queremos pedirte un favor.

-Claro de qué se trata.

Contestó un tanto intrigado.

-Mañana tu madre tiene que ir a hacerse unas pruebas que nos llevarán todo el día.

Kirino empezó a llorar, hacía ya cuatro horas que no comía, su madre se levantó para darle el pecho en su habitación y cuando salió su padre continuó:

-Yo voy a acompañarla y me gustaría pedirte que te quedaras a solas con él.

Kazemaru se ilusionó ante la noticia, eso significaba un día entero con su amor, pero intentó disimular.

-Ah vale no me importa.

Y así se fue a la cama cansado por el entrenamiento y deseando que llegara el día siguiente.


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 4

A la mañana siguiente efectivamente, se levantó solo, y nada mas hacerlo se fue a ver a su dulce hermanito, este aun dormía, Kazemaru no pudo evitarlo, se fue acercando cada vez más y más hasta legar a tocar con sus labios la frente del pelirosa, el último sonrió y siguió durmiendo con una sonrisa que iluminaba toda la estancia.

El dueño de la casa decidió prepararse el desayuno, comió sentado en la mesa, pensando en aquella hermosa sonrisa que el cielo le había regalado, como todavía faltaba bastante para que el peliazul despertara decidió irse a entrenar, se vistió con ropa de deporte y salió por la puerta solo para volver dos horas mas tarde, todavía le sobraba tiempo para hacerse la comida, decidió hacerla y mientras se calentaba se duchó ya que venía de hacer deporte.

Quiso el destino que justo cuando salía de la ducha, aquel al que amaba empezara a llorar por el hambre. Kazemaru rápido como el viento lo cogió, se sentó en la mecedora y empezo a mecerlo suavemente cerca de su pecho. El pobre Kazemaru no podía imaginar lo que iba a pasar cuando lanzó un suspiro de puro placer:

-Ah… pero ¿Qué…?

El pequeño le estaba chupando la teta, ¿sería una reacción normal en un bebé que tenía hambre o es que quería algo más? Kirino siguió ya que no conseguía sacar el alimento.

-Ki…kirino…. Por favor…. Ah .. para.

El bebé siguió chupándole cada vez más fuerte y el mayor incapaz de defenderse no pudo hacer nada más que dejar que su amor siguiera, y así pronto la habitación se llenó de suspiros por parte del peliazul. Nunca en su vida había sentido tanto placer, no quería que parara nunca ¿Cómo una cosita tan pequeña podía hacerle sentir tanto placer? No lo sabía, pero no deseaba que parara, por suerte no estaban sus padres que si no….

Cuando Kirino paró por que por que veía que era inútil y se puso a llorar, Kazemaru no podía más, era como si hubiera corrido la maratón y eso que la había corrido muchas veces, y no recordaba que cansara tanto, aún así, bajó a la cocina y le preparó un biberón, subió y se lo dio, el pelirosa también estaba agotado por eso, cuando se lo acabó se volvió a dormir.

Después de todo esto el peliazul bajó a la cocina a comer, por suerte tenía ya la comida preparada, solo tenía que calentársela. Cuando terminó de comer se dio cuenta de o cansado que estaba, subió a su cuarto y cuando se tumbó en la cama, se puso a pensar en lo que había sucedido. ¿Acaso significaba algo? ¿Es que el bebé del hospital también estaba por él? ¿O era solo que tenía hambre e hizo lo que siempre hacía? Solo el tiempo podría decirlo, pero Kazemaru no lo iba a olvidar nunca y con esto se durmió.

Se despertó a las 3 horas, y recordaba su sueño, él tendria unos 16 años y Kirino tenía los mismos que él estaban los dos solos en su casa cuando Kirino lo besó, por supuesto Kazemaru correspondió y así los dos empezaron a revolotear como mariposas, por desgracia solo había sido un sueño.

Fue a ver a su hermanito, este estaba despierto y cuando lo vio empezó a reír, lo sacó de su cuna y lo tumbó en la alfombra de la habitación, acto seguido él se tumbó a su lado apoyando la cabeza en la mano y le empezó hacer rosquillitas en la tripa, el pelirosa empezó a reír ante lo que hacía su hermano, pasó un rato en el que ambos reían divertidos. Kazemaru al ver a su hermano así de divertido, se lamió los labios, cogió aire y juntó su boca junto a la tripa del otro y echó el aire lo que provocó una pedorreta que hizo reír aun más a ambos.

Ambos se pasaron así el resto de la tarde de la tarde, uno haciendo cosquillas al otro, y este riendo, y hubieran seguido así si no fuera por sus padres.

-Hola, chicos ¿Qué tal os lo habéis pasado?

Dijo su madre entrando en la habitación, cogiendo al pelirosa y poniéndolo en su cuna.

-Ve abajo, tu padre quiere hablar con tigo.

Kazemaru obedeció a su madre y bajó al espacioso salón, acogedor y moderno donde encontró a su padre.

-Papá ¿querías algo?

-No nada en especial ¿Qué tal se ha portado Kirino?

El de los ojos oscuros se sonrojó recordando lo sucedido con su hermano.

-Si, muy bien.

Respondió con notable sonrojo.

-¿Quieres cenar?

Preguntó ya que era un poco tarde.

-No, gracias, mejor me voy a dormir.

Y con eso dejó a su padre solo, donde lo había encontrado, subió a su cuarto y se metió en la cama.

Si, sin duda había hecho bien en cambiar al bebé.

1 año después 


	5. Chapter 5

Cap 5 parte 11 año después

Había pasado algo más de un año, y toda la familia estaba detrás de Kirino para que consiguiera hablar, ya que era en la época en la que los bebes empezaban a decir sus primeras palabras entendibles, la familia estaba muy ilusionada ya que había empezado a balbucear algo y por eso no dejaban al pobre en paz, pero no fue hasta dentro de unas semanas dándole la tabarra cuando consiguió decirla.

Era un bochornoso día de verano, y los Ichirouta habían decidido poner una piscina hinchable en el jardín, sus padres la estaban montando mientras los niños estaban protegiéndose del calor dentro de la casa, cuando una voz les sobresaltó:

-chicos, la piscina ya está lista.

Kazemaru, cogió al pequeño y lo sacó al jardín, donde una gran piscina les esperaba ya llena de agua fresca:

-¿queréis algo de beber?

Les preguntó su madre entrando a su casa.

-Una cocacola, por favor.

Y nada más decirlo se metió en la casa seguida de su padre, kazemaru ya tenía puesto el bañador, así que se metió despacio en la piscina y se sentó en unos escalones que había, cogió a aquel por el que suspiraba y lo sentó en su regazo, este pequeño pelirosa se sentó muy a gusto, su madre aparecía con la cocacola en la mano, pero esta vez su padre la estaba cogiendo de la cintura y le estaba dando besitos por el cuello, Kazemaru lo llamaba su día tonto.

-toma aquí te traigo la cocacola

Kazemaru la cogió de la mano de su madre y la abrió mientras miraba a sus padres que se estaban sentando en unas cómodas tumbonas, no paraban de hacerse cariñitos, reírse y soltar algún que otro gritito, el peliazul le dio un sorbo a su bebida y miró al que se encontraba sobre él:

-Hay ¿Cuándo crecerás? Estoy deseando hacer eso con tigo –le susurró y acto seguido le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla –me pregunto si algún día podremos estar juntos.

Le dio otro pequeño sorbo al su refresco mientras jugaba con el agua junto con el pelirosa, pasaba el tiempo y en aquella casa solo se oía el ruido del chapoteo del agua y los muchos "te quiero" que se soltaban los padres. Cada ves que lo hacía Kirino se les quedaba mirando, aunque a ninguno le llamó la atención este acto. La tarde transcurrió normal a pesar de todo y cuando ya estaba anocheciendo sus padres le dijeron:

-Anda hijo lleva a tu hermano a su habitación, cámbiale y métele en la cuna.

Este obedeció, salió de la piscina, cogió al pelirosa y lo llevó a su cuarto, cuando lo metió en la cuna y se disponía a salir oyó algo que le dejó paralizado, quieto, no se podía mover, notó la sangre le hervía por dentro y se puso más rojo que un tomate, tuvo que contenerse lo más posible para no ir corriendo y comerse a besos a ojiazul, le había dicho que le quería, ¿pero cómo fue? Estaba a punto de salir de su habitación cuando aquel dijo las más bellas palabras que le podían decir a un enamorado:

-hemanito, te quero.

Además, no habían sido como otras cualquiera, habían sido sus primeras palabras, y se las dedicaba solo y exclusivamente a él, eso le hizo feliz volvió a la cuna, y allí estaba tan despierto y contento como siempre, con esa mirada y esa sonrisa que solo le dedicaba a él:

-Yo también te quiero.

Es lo que alcanzó a responder este y empezó a acariciar simultáneamente el rostro de aquel pequeño bebé.

Pasado un rato entró su madre en aquel cuarto donde se encontraban:

-Hey Kazemaru ¿Ha pasado algo interesante?

Kazemaru se lo pensó un rato recordando las palabras que le había dicho su hermano hace unos momentos, pero decidió contestara la pregunta con algo parecido a la realidad para que su madre no sospechara demasiado:

-Muy bien, sabes Kirino acaba de decir sus primeras palabra.

-Así ¿Y cuales han sido?

-Mierda –Susurró, si ya sabía que seria una mala idea, a ver como salía de esta- Pues… ha dicho que… quiere agua.

-¿Si? Haber Kirino dilo otra vez, di que quieres agua.

El peliazul miró de forma suplicante al pelirosa que estaba en su cuna, se quedaron mirando durante unos momentos y el ojiazul asintió muy levemente sin que su madre se diera cuenta, durante este último año los dos hermanos habían aprendido a comunicarse con solo mirarse y esta era una de esas muchas veces que lo hacían y es que preferían estar los dos solos antes que con otras personas, hacía unos cuantos meses que Kazemaru entendía a la perfección a su querido amor y aunque se vieran todo el rato tenían muchas cosas que contarse, el mayor le contaba como le había ido en el colegio y el menor…. Bueno aparentemente solo escuchaba, pero el peliazul podía entender los comentarios que quería hacer.

-Quero aba.

-Ves lo ha vuelto a decir, bueno mamá ¿ahora te puedes ir? Le estoy contando una cosa.

-Claro hijo, pero hoy tu padre y yo estamos muy ruidosos así que si hacemos un poco de ruido esta noche no te preocupes.

Ya se estaba yendo cuando alcanzó a oír un "vale" y cerró la puerta. Cuando el mayor se aseguró de que ya no lo podían oír le dijo a su amor:

-Muchas gracias, no se que habría pasado si esto hubiera salido mal, bueno ahora te dejo dormir espero que puedas con los suspiros de mamá y papá.

Se agachó y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla pero que llegó a rozar el extremo de los labio del pelirosa, se levantó más rojo que un tomate y salió de la habitación, se acostó en su cama y pudo oír los suspiros de los que hablaba con su hermano, cuando por fin consiguió dormirse tubo un sueño un tanto…. erótico en el que los dos Ichirouta estaban solos en un campo con un bonito lago y tomando un picnic, no se dio cuenta de cuando empezó pero de repente él estaba encima de su hermano besándose apasionadamente con el miembro despierto, el pelirosa le cogió tres de sus dedos y los lamió, este se los fue introduciendo poco a poco, no pudo aguantarse las ganas y le metió su miembro de una embestida a lo que el otro solo pudo decir su nombre mientras una inocentes lágrimas le caían por la mejilla cosa que al peliazul le excitaba más, cuando el ojiazul se relajó le dio vía libre para que continuara y fue dando largas y suaves embestidas que fueron aumentando su velocidad. Hasta que por fin los dos estaban ya en el clímax y Kazemaru se derrumbó encima de su amado, este le empezó a acariciar la espalda diciéndole lo mucho que le amaba. Pero como todo lo bueno se tiene que acabar y así fue a la mañana siguiente.

**Cap 5 parte 2**

Habían pasado solos unos meses desde que Kirino empezó a hablar y desde entonces los dos hermanos no dejaban de hablar, pero todavía no había aprendido a caminar, pero de verdad lo intentaba, intentaba seguir al peliazul todo el día aunque fuera arrastrándose, este como buen…. ¿Amante? Le ayudaba a levantarse, pero aún así no lo conseguía.

Un día Kazemaru estaba volviendo del colegio, abrió la puerta de su casa, y cuando fue a cerrarla, notó como algo le cogía de las piernas, era aquel pequeño con el que soñaba:

, quero andá.

-¿Pero estás seguro de que vas a poder? Ayer te caíste mucho.

-Si, hoy lo voy a conseguí.

Kazemaru cogió a su hermanito y lo llevó al salón donde siempre practicaban, lo apoyó en el suelo y se alejó un poco, Kirino temeroso miró a su hermano, luego al suelo y por último a sus pies, sin pensárselo más se intentó levantar, cosa que consiguió pero eso ya era normal, al intentar andar, se calló otra vez que no lo conseguía:

-Ves, todavía no estás preparado, déjalo no valla a ser que te hagas daño.

Se disponía a subir a su cuarto cuando algo llamó su atención, era como unos pasos pero no podía ser ¿Había un ladrón en la casa?

-Hemanito mira.* venga tengo que conseguirlo, yo se que puedo andar, se que puedo, además si lo consigo significará que podré salir a dar paseos con Kaze y no hay nada que me gustaría más que eso, venga Kirino este es el momento es ahora o nunca* Hemanito

Kazemaru se giró solo para ver a su adorado pequeño caminado hacía él, no podía ser, pero si se había caído y ahora estaba yendo hacía él, eso le pilló desprevenido y no pudo evitar quedarse embobado mirándole e imaginárselo con su edad y corriendo hacía él, saltándole al cuello y besarle, ¿cómo era posible que le volviera tan loco? Al final iba a ser cierto eso de que el amor no entiende de edades y es ciego, ¿sería posible que alguna vez se enamorara también de él? ¿Sería posible que fuera correspondido? Lo dudaba mucho, ahora el pensaba que eran hermanos y normalmente estos no se enamoran, sin quitar los factores de la edad y de que los dos eran chicos:

-Muy bien Kirino, ya lo has conseguido, estoy muy orgulloso de ti:

Y por un impulso que tubo en esos momentos salió corriendo hacia el pequeño pelirosa, lo cogió, lo elevó en el aire y le dio un gran beso en la mejilla.

-Hemanito, ¿ahoda podemos salid a da una vueta po e paque?

-Jajajja claro que si, pero mejor cuando ya sepas andar bien, para que no corras riesgos innecesarios, no me gustaría nada que te hicieras daño.

El peliazul dejó a su hermano en el suelo y se fue a estudiar a su cuarto, si, sin duda ese sería un gran paso en aquella relación, ir al parque los dos solos como una bonita parejita feliz.


	6. Chapter 6

**Cap 6**

Habían pasado unos días en los que Kirino había aprendido a andar perfectamente, menos por los fallos de todos los niños pequeños como subir las escaleras apoyando los dos pies en el escalón o correr con las piernas abiertas eso sin contar todas las veces que se tropezaba y se caía o casi, el caso es que ya sabía caminar y se había entrenado para ello puesto que quería ir con su hermano al parque y por fin todo su esfuerzo había valido la pena, esa misma tarde iban a ir al parque de al lado de su casa a dar una vuelta, por primera vez y a cada cual estaba mas ilusionado, no podían esperar a que llegaran las 5 de la tarde, la hora a la que iban a salir a dar el paseo, el pelirosa estaba sentado delante de la puerta de la casa en el jardincito que tenían esperando a su hermano.

Kazemaru estaba sentado en su sitio en el colegio sin poder prestar atención a la aburrida clase de sociales que allí se daba, como estaba al lado de la ventana estaba mirando a través de ella, como si eso fuera suficiente para poder salir de allí e ir a reunirse con aquel que protagonizaba la mayoría de sus sueños, por desgracia aquella eterna clase acababa de empezar y quedaba una hora para poder salir, por suerte aparecieron unos lindos pajaritos que se posaron en el árbol de enfrente suyo, el peliazul esperaba que al menos eso le distrajera de la clase sobre Carlos I , que, no hace falta decirlo. No le interesaba lo más mínimo, el prefería la poesía, la música, las artes y el dibujo, esas cosas que según sus padres no servían para nada en la vida, siguió observando a los pájaros como se daban cariños, a si que al parecer eran una pareja, *¿Por que todo el mundo puede tener sus días tontos menos yo?* Pensaba, desvió la mirada y se puso a mirar a las musarañas esperando que se le pasara la hora rápido, no se sabe si por suerte o por desgracia se quedó dormido, y cuando despertó estaba toda la clase mirándole y riéndose, fue el momento más vergonzoso de su vida, todos le estaban mirando con unas caras de mofas a más no poder, por suerte ya era la hora así que se levantó recogió las cosas y se fue a la salida, allí le estaba esperando su amigo Miyasaka, lo cierto era que desde que fue a ver como estaba a su casa y salieron a terminar el entrenamiento se llevaban muchísimo mejor, había descubierto que vivía cerca suyo así que se iban juntos todos los días:

-¿Un día duro?

Preguntó el pelirubio que al ver la cara de su amigo supo que no había tenido un día muy bueno:

-Bueno… mas bien una mala clase, hoy tengo un poco de prisa ¿Podemos ir rápido?

-Claro – Los dos empezaron a andar en dirección a la salida – y… ¿por qué tienes hoy tanta prisa?

-Bueno, voy a salir a dar un paseo con mi hermano al parque de al lado de mi casa.

-Ah, ¿va a ser su primer paseo? Eso es algo muy importante para un niño.

-*no solo para un niño* Lo se, por eso quiero ir con él estoy seguro de que se lo va a pasar genial.

-Si….

En ese momento el hermoso peliazul no se imaginaba lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su amigo, ni tampoco lo celoso que estaba por aquel pequeño e indefenso bebé, tampoco sabía lo deseoso que estaba su amigo por ir a dar un paseo por el parque ellos dos, lo deseoso que estaba de poder dar aquel esperado paseo que daría en unos escasos minutos con otra persona.

-Bueno, ya estamos en mi casa, me voy adiós.

Y con esas se despidió el de ojos color café, y el de los ojos verdes se quedó un rato quieto, como podía haber perdido la oportunidad de dar un paseo con él, aunque sea tenía que intentarlo, aunque fuera tenía que auto-invitarse, además seguro que no les importaba, y ¿no era cuando fue a su casa que se decidió a hacer todo lo posible por conquistarle y pasar el mayor tiempo posible con él? Por eso le había dicho a su compañero que vivía muy cerca.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero se percató de que la puerta se habría y salían dos figuras de ella, curiosamente estaban cogidas de la mano, seguía mirando a esas dos figuras mirando el espectáculo que estaban dando cuando uno de ellos habló:

-Miyasaka ¿Todavía sigues aquí?

¿Qué? Kazemaru no se había dado cuenta de la verdadera razón por la que seguía delante de su casa, después de que pasaran…¿Cuánto? ¿5, 10 minutos? Era raro pero aún así ahora tenía la oportunidad perfecta para ver si podía dar aquel maravilloso paseo con su amado:

-Si, es que…. Me preguntaba…. Si queríais que os acompañara al parque, es que no tengo nada que hacer.

-Hermanito, yo quiero ir solo con tigo.

-Lo siento Miyasaka, ya lo has oído y es que…. Es su primera vez, otro día si quieres.

El peliazul no se lo podía creer, vale que el rubio quisiera ir con ellos, pero la verdad es que a ninguno le apetecía que el pobre enamorado fuera con ellos, preferían estar los dos solos, casi como si fuera una cita, así podrían hacer lo que ellos quisieran, como comer helado, y estar jugando todo el día.

-Ah, vale no… no importa, si… creo que mi madre… quería que la acompañara…a hacer algo... adiós.

Y con esto dejó a los dos hermanos un poco confundidos, pero eso no los detuvo y se encaminaron hacia el parque, una vez allí lo primero que hizo el pelirosa fue irse a jugar a los columpios, el mayo de ellos le siguió y empezó a empujar al pequeño para que este se balanceara:

-Jajaja más rápido mucho más rápido, quiero volar como los pájaros, quiero ser tan rápido como el viento-río el pelirosado.

-Jajaja eso puede ser peligroso.

Pese a los avisos que le estaba dando a su querido hermano siguió balanceándole durante un buen rato, hasta que algo llamó la atención de los hermanos Kazemaru, era un sonido como el de un dulce campaneo, algo que anunciaba la llegada de algo bueno, y así era, era el sonido del camión de los helados, los dos hermanos se miraron y sonrieron felices:

-Hermanito, vamos a por un helado, ¡Cógeme!

Kazemaru, se quedó perplejo, ante la… ¿extraña? Petición de su hermano, pero ya hacía mucho tiempo que aunque no se miraran ni hicieran nada se entendían perfectamente y sabían lo que quería el otro, es por eso, que repentinamente el peliazul bordeó los columpios y se puso delante de su acompañante, acto seguido estiró los brazos, cuando terminó de realizar esta acción, el que estaba sentado en el columpió, se impulsó y saltó para caer justo en los brazos de su hermano, que lo cogió sin ningún esfuerzo y lo alzó solo para volver a estrujarle para darle un abrazo, además de un dulce beso en la mejilla, después lo dejó en el suelo y se cogieron de la mano y caminaron al puesto de helados sonde Ichirouta se cogió uno de limón, mientras que Kirino se cogió uno de chocolate, cuando terminaron de pagarlos se fueron a comerlo a un banco, mientras degustaban aquellos fantástico helados, conversaron sobre temas varios, y cuando terminaron de comérselos, el peiliazul miró con ternura a su hermano, se había llenado la boca de chocolate, en momentos como ese es cuando se daba cuenta de que le amaba de verdad, cogió el pañuelo que siempre llevaba consigo y le limpió la boca del que estaba a su lado, cuando terminó el peilorosa le sonrió:

-Venga, ¡vamos a jugar!

Se levantó y se dirigió a la tierra, miró a su hermano que seguía en el banco e hizo un gesto con la mano para que fuera hasta él, el aludido obedeció y llegó hasta donde le había indicado:

-Vamos a construir un castillo, juntos, si no, no tiene gracia.

¿Cómo podía ser alguien tan mono? Quería construir un castillo con él, se remangó las mangas y se puso a jugar con la arena.

Así se les pasó la tarde entera, pero sin duda valió la pena ya que estuvieron los dos solos como tanto habían deseado siempre cuando el sol empezó a marcharse y empezó a oscurecer fue la hora de regresar a casa, el chico del pelo azul cargó a su espalda al más pequeño que en apenas unos instantes quedó profundamente dormido en esa espalda tan protectora y cómoda que le daba su hermano, frente a eso y el aroma que le cubría era imposible no hacerlo, y así llegaron a casa, donde el mayor acostó a su hermano y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla para luego acostarse él


	7. Chapter 7

_Holaaaaa_ _antes de nada deciros que este lunes me voy a un campamento de 15 días por lo que estaré una buena temporada sin subir ningún cap, lo siento de verdad, además como no hay internet no podré escribir nada lo siento._

**Cap** **7**

Cómo volaba el tiempo, habían pasado ya unos pocos años desde que… que recuerdos, desde que cambió a aquellos bebés, ahora Kirino estaba en la edad de ir por primera vez al colegio, mañana sería el gran día, el día en que por desgracia conocería a otros chicos de su edad, de los que se haría amigos y con los que más tarde saldría y por los que abandonaría a su supuesto hermano, pero eso no era lo peor de todo, lo peor de todo era que también conocería a chicas, esas arpías que una vez que se fijan en ti no paran hasta que caigas en sus redes, para luego tenerte como un esclavo, mientras tu estas ciego de amor, con sus escotes tan provocadores que hacen que se te valla la vista esas minifaldas y esa forma que tienes de hablar, de mirar, de escuchar, de intentar conquistarte, sin duda eso era lo que más miedo le daba a nuestro querido peliazul, por que él estaba convencido de que su orientación sexual era la correcta, conocería a muchas arpías, se enamoraría irremediablemente y le partirían le corazón, él estaba más nervioso que el pelirosa, y todo esto lo pensaba mientras estaba tumbado en la cama intentando dormir para el primer día su instituto así es, ya tenía 13 años, ya no era ningún niño y tenía las cosas más claras que nunca, él era gay, y lo que era aún peor estaba enamorado de un niño bastante más pequeño que él, era un pedófilo:

-Hermano… ¿estás despierto?

-Kirino… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Es que… no me podía dormir.

-Anda, ven, sabes yo tampoco.

El mayor le hizo un gesto para que se tumbara en la cama con él, cosa que hizo:

-Es que… ¿que pasa si a los niños no les caigo bien?

-¿Cómo no les vas a caer bien? Si no tienes nada de malo, además ahí nadie se conoce, seguro que vas a hacer muchos amigos.

-Espero que tengas razón, me da mucho miedo que no le caiga bien a nadie y estar solo…

-Que si, ya lo verás a demás tú nunca vas a estar solo, yo estaré contigo siempre, puedes estar seguro, mira hagamos una promesa, yo también empiezo mañana en un cole nuevo, prometamos esforzarnos por hacer muchos nuevos amigos ¿vale?

-¡Si! Esto…. ¿puedo dormir contigo?

-claro que si, vamos a intentar dormir los dos juntos-como una pareja- a ver si lo conseguimos.

Dicho esto el de ojos oscuros se giró al lado de su queridísimo amor y le rodeo la cintura con un brazo y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente, el más pequeño se arrimó al pecho de su ahora "protector para cuando no se pudiera dormir y más cosas" y se durmió en seguida, el otro que no se podía dormir por el cálido contacto que tenía y la bellaza inimaginable que veía se le quedó mirando el resto de la noche.

A la mañana siguiente el peliazul se levantó con cuidado para no despertar a su amor y se dio una rápida ducha, cuando llegó de nuevo a su cuarto, el pelirosa ya estaba despierto y vestido. Pero parecía que tenía un problema:

-Hey ¿Qué tal has dormido?

-Muy bien ¿Y tú?

-También muy bien- mintió para que no se preocupara- sabes, te voy a acompañar a tu colegio.

Cuando dijo esto al pelirosa se le iluminó la cara y se le puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡¿De verdad? ¡Qué bien!

-Jajaja, si, venga vamos a desayunar.

Bajaron los dos a desayunar, en la cocina los esperaban sus padres, se sentaron y charlaron alegremente con ellos mientras se tomaban su desayuno:

-Entonces Kazemaru, ¿Seguro que no te importa acompañar todos los días a Kirino?

-Claro que no, mejor, así podemos hablar de nuestras cosas ¿verdad? Y le dirigió una inmensa sonrisa que le fue correspondida.

-Es que tu padre y yo trabajamos muy lejos y no nos daría tiempo.

-Mamá, en serio, da igual, no me importa.

Se levantó, para preparar las últimas cosas y darse los últimos arreglos, se lavó los dientes y se peinó el pelo, después se quedó pensando en un nuevo peinado, ya se había cansado de llevarlo siempre suelto, eso le molestaba para correr, al final se decantó por recogérselo en una coleta alta, se preparó su mochila y se fue a buscar a su hermano, bajó las escaleras, en la parte baja de la casa estaban todos, pero sus padre ya se iban a trabajar:

-Adiós hijos, mucha suerte a los dos y portaos bien.

-SI- contestaron a coro.

-adiós cariño- la madre se despidió de su marido y como era costumbre se dieron un beso en los labios, y se fue.

Iban caminando los dos hermanos hacia el colegio del menor charlando amistosamente cogidos de la mano como acostumbraban a hacer, pero el pequeño se notaba distraído:

-Oye Kiri-kun, ¿Qué te pasa? No te preocupes que vas a hacer muchos amigos.

-¿Eh? No me pasa nada, ya lo se, gracias hermanito.

-Y sino ¿por qué estas tan distraído?

-Es que…. ¿Por qué papá y mamá se dan besos en la boca?

Esa pregunta le pilló desprevenido, pero intentó resolvérsela.

-Pues… por que se quieren mucho.

-Entiendo…

Después de eso siguieron hablando normalmente hasta que al final llegaron al dichoso colegió que los separaría quien sabe cuanto, pero todo hay que aceptarlo y eso hicieron, Kazemaru se puso agachó de cuclillas para estar a la altura del pelirosa:

-Bueno creo que ha llegado la hora de despedirse, mucha suerte y no te preocupes de nada, que todo va a salir genial.

-Si,

Se le veía contento al pequeño, se iba a meter en el colegió cuando se detuvo, se dio la vuelta y fue corriendo hacia su hermano que seguía en la misma posición y le dio un beso en los labios, el peliazul estaba atónito, no entraba en razón, su hermano, su amado, su querido amado lo estaba besando, pero ¿por qué? Cuando pasaron unos momentos Kirino se separó y echó a correr hacia el interior del colegio, el mayor se quedó en la misma posición durante varios minutos, cuando reaccionó, se puso de pie y caminó lento hacia su instituto, recordando esa sensación tan agradable tan chispeante, eléctrica, dulce tan sabrosa que hace unos minutos estaba siguiendo, pero.. no era lo correcto, no por ahora, él solo tenía 3 años, era muy pequeño para nadar besando a la gente y más aun, ¿qué es lo que pensaría la gente si veía besarse a dos hermanos y encima de edades tan distintas? Pero…. Se le acababa de ocurrir una cosa mucho peor, sin duda le había besado por la respuesta que la había dado antes, la había confundido completamente y si se hacía amigo de uno y le daba un beso por que le quería, así no funcionaban las cosas, cuando le fuera a buscar hablarían de eso, aunque… había estado genial, además había su primer beso y encima con el amor de su vida, ¿había algo mejor?

Miró su reloj y le quedaban apenas 5 minutos para llegar a su primer día de instituto, y estaba bastante lejos, tenía que correr si no quería llegar tarde y eso hizo, se fue corriendo hasta su nuevo instituto, el instituto inazuma.

Lo primero que hizo, como no fue apuntarse al club de atletismo, tendría que entrenar todos los días unas dos horas, perfecto, así acabaría a las cinco, hora a la que salía adoración.

Fue un día un poco aburrido: presentación ante el director, distribución de clases y asientos, presentación ante la clase, hacer las típicas tareas aburridas del primer día, charlas incómodas con la nueva gente repleta de silencios aún más incómodos, distribución de las tareas de la clase, presentación del temario y los libros que hay que usar etcétera etcétera etcétera y luego lo mismo con el atletismo, si fue un día muy aburrido, aunque conoció a muchas gente y ya se llevaba bien con bastante gente del club de atletismo, lo más divertido vino al final, todos los miembros del club decidieron mostrar de lo que eran capaces por lo que, se dispusieron en orden para correr, primero iban los más mayores, eran los que más corrían, pero sobraba un sitió, nadie se atrevía a competir contar ellos por que eran demasiado rápidos:

-Hey tú, el de la coleta, ven apúntate con nosotros.

Kazemaru, asintió y se preparó, cuando lo hizo se empezó a escuchar un murmullo general:

-Pobre Kazemaru, tener que correr con ellos.

-ya ves, se va a quedar muy a tras.

-Yo no lo haría ni loco.

Y sonó el disparó que indicaba la salida, todos iban súper rápido y Kazemaru no se quedaba atrás, se quedaron sorprendidos, al final, les ganó a todos y marcó un nuevo record en el colegio, todos se acercaron a darle la enhorabuena, nunca habían visto a nadie tan rápido como él, sin duda sería un buen partido para el equipo.

Se duchó y se fue a buscar a su querido hermanito, para hablarle de lo sucedido antes de que cometiera una estupidez, Llegó y ahí le estaba esperando, le saludó y se acercó, ambos salieron de la mano otra vez, cuando estuvieron un poco alejados de la enorme multitud que había, empezaron a hablar:

-¿Qué tal te ha ido?

-Muy bien, e hecho muchos amigos, todos son muy simpáticos. ¿Y tú?

-También muy bien, me he apuntado al club de atletismo y e hecho un nuevo record.

-Enhorabuena hermanito.

-Gracias, oye…respecto a lo de esta mañana…

-¿A qué?

-Lo del beso…

-A si, ¿que pasa?

-Qué… -no podía decírselo, cómo se lo iba a decir, como le iba a hacer entender que no podía que solo se lo podía dar a personas especiales- que… no está bien que los des tan a la ligera, no me entendiste antes, no hay que dárselos a personas a las que quieras, si no a las que ames.

-Pero… no lo entiendo, ¿Por qué?

-¿Qué por qué? Pues… porque… es una forma de demostrar tu cariño a la persona que mas quieres con la que quieres pasar el resto de la vida y no puedes ir besando por hay a la gente a la que simplemente le tienes afecto.

-Ahhhh, ya lo entiendo, gracias hermanito y lo siento.

-No, no pasa nada, no te deprimas da igual, no lo sabías además no me a molestado.

Siguieron caminando callados, que decir en este tipo de situaciones, por suerte habían acelerado el paso y pronto llegaron a su casa, sus padres todavía no habían llegado, así que tenían la casa para ellos solos:

-¿Quieres merendar?

Le preguntó el peliazul a su hermano pequeño para romper un poco el hielo.

-¡Vale!

-*Por lo menos parecía que ya se le había pasado* Muy bien ¿Y qué quieres?- Preguntó con una sonrisa.

-¡Galletas con un batido de chocolate!

-Vale, vale, ya te lo preparo.

Se lo preparó y se sentó en frente con otro batido, antes de que se dieran cuenta sus padres habían llegado y ya se tenían que acostar, se pusieron el pijama y se fueron a la cama.

Ahí en la cama, como cada noche, Kazemaru se puso a reflexionar sobre lo que había pasado a lo largo del día, era una vieja manía que tenía y es que no se podía dormir si no lo hacía, así repasaba las cosas que le habían pasado y en las que había fallado para no volverlas a cometer, sin duda había sido un gran día, primero duerme con su amado, él mismo le da un beso, lo peor fue en el colegió, pero se volvió a animar al final del atletismo, y luego merienda a solas con su amado y está la tarde a solas con él y sería así durante todo el curso, podría pasar mucho tiempo con él.

Y así fue, pero no todo es felicidad en el mundo del amor.

_Espero que no haya sido muy largo, de todas formas quería hacerlo un poco más largo por que iba a estar fuera, espero que me haya quedado bien _

_FELIZ VERANO! :D_


	8. Chapter 8

**cap 8**

Habían pasado 3 meses desde que empezó el curso, se encontraban a mitad del mes de enero, y como todos los días desde hacía ya tiempo, los dos hermanos se estaban preparando para salir de su casa, pero cuando abrieron la puerta, había algo diferente, algo maravilloso y precioso, había nieve, era la primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo que había nevado en la ciudad de Inazuma, y... también era la primera vez que cierto pelirosa la veía, es por eso que nada más verla se le iluminó esa carita de ángel que poseía y que cierto peliazul adoraba y, no pudo hacer otra cosa que saltar a la nieve, jugar con ella mientras esa incontrolable risa emanaba de sus lindos, rosados y finos. ¿Cómo no sentirse impotente ante tal muestra de belleza? ¿Cómo quitar a aquel pequeño ángel del motivo de su alegría y, encima que parara aquella bella visión y ese hermoso sonido sacado de los más dulces y tiernos sueños de las personas más locamente enamoradas se detuviera? Nadie en su sano juicio haría eso y este no fue la excepción, pero aunque la decisión fue la correcta, quiso el destino que sus padres salieran de su casa y les obligaran a ir al colegio, cosa que ellos hicieron, fueron hacia allí riendo y hablando de la nieve y lo que harían con ella cuando regresaran.

Pronto pasó el día que dio paso a la tarde, como la pista de atletismo estaba congelada, Kazemaru salió pronto de su instituto y todavía le quedaba un buen rato para tener que ir a buscar a su querido hermano, y el caso es que no sabía que hacer, por eso decidió ir de vuelta a su instituto para ver si encontraba algo que hacer o intentar entrenar como fuera, cuando llegó a la pista de atletismo se llevó una grata sorpresa, todos su compañeros estaban allí, todos habían regresado como él para seguir entrenando, le encantaba ese club, estar rodeado de gente que siente tu misma devoción por el atletismo era la sensación más grande del mundo:

-Hola chicos ¿Qué tal practicando?

-Bueno la verdad es que mal, nos resbalamos todo el rato.

-¿Entonces es imposible?

-Eso parece, pero los del club vamos a ir a un restaurante de fideos ¿Te apuntas?

-¡Claro!

El chico del pelo azul y todos los del club se fueron al restaurante y estuvieron hablando sobre las limpiadas de Londres 2012, que estaban deseando que corriera usain bolt, el hombre más rápido, y todas las competiciones de velocidad, fue una tarde muy tranquila, pero por lo menos fue divertida y se le pasó volando el tiempo, así que cuando fue la hora se fue a buscar a su hermano, y allí lo encontró, jugando con sus amigos de la escuela de infantil, corriendo y lanzándose bolas de nieve, fueron como de costumbre a casa charlando sobre cómo había sido su día:

-¿Y qué tal te ha ido el día?-Preguntó el chico de ojos café bastante interesado.

-Muy bien, hemos jugado con la nieve, hemos hecho una pelea con bolas de nieve, y muñecos, y ángeles jajaja me lo he pasado muy muy muy bien, quiero que nieve más a menudo, me encanta la nieve.

Llegaron a casa al poco de andar, tenían suerte de que su casa estuviera cerca, el frío era casi insoportable, como siempre empezaron a preparar la merienda:

-¿Sabes? Hoy hay algo especial. Como no he podido entrenar e salido por ahí un rato a comprar algunas cositas, estaban en una tienda de bollos al lado del parque al que vamos siempre.

-¡BIEN! ¡BIEN! ¿Y qué es? onii-chan.

Kazemaru saca de la bolsa que estaba en su mochila unas palmeritas de chocolate y unos bollos de maicena, preparó dos vasos de leche y se sentó en la mesa, donde pudo apreciar cómo había empezado una tormenta de nieve que en pocos minutos cubrió hasta la ventana, así era imposible salir a jugar con la nieve:

-Bueno, seguramente mañana no habrá colegio, así que tenemos toda la tarde libre para hacer lo que quieras, no tengo que hacer deberes.

-¡Bien! a a ¡Achús!

-¿Estás bien? No me digas que te has resfriado.

Efectivamente, le puso la mano en la frente y estaba caliente, más bien ardiendo, su dulce onii-chan se había constipado:

-¡Estás ardiendo! ¿¡Por qué no me dijiste que estabas resfriado!?

Cogió a su hermano y lo llevó a su cuarto, enseguida lo metió en la cama y le puso el termómetro, casi al instante se elevó hasta marcar los 39 grados y seguía subiendo:

-Espera un segundo bajo a por agua fría.

Se le notaba en la voz al de ojos castaños que estaba muy preocupado, bajó las escaleras que llevaban a la cocina lo más rápido que sus piernas podían, abrió el congelador y metió hielos en una bolsa junto con un poco de agua, la cerró y subió arriba cómo un rayo.

En la habitación del pequeño se encontraba el pelirosa con los ojos cerrados y la cara roja por la fiebre:

-Ya estoy, no te preocupes, ahora todo se solucionará-Se acercó a él y le tomó la mano, se quedó mirándole pensando en que podía hacer para ayudar a su hermano, cogió su móvil y llamó a la única persona que sabría que hacer, su madre, marcó su número de teléfono y esperó:

-...

-...

-...

-El número al que llama está apagado o fuera de cobertura, inténtelo más tarde.

-...

-...

-...

-¿¡Pero por qué!? Haber tengo que calmarme- retiró el termómetro solo para observar horrorizado que tenía 41 grados, cómo era posible, vamos a ver tampoco habían estado tanto tiempo fuera ¿o si? y por jugar con la nieve nadie se pone así.

Pasaba el tiempo y las cosas no mejoraban, sus padres no llegaban y eso si que era raro normalmente habrían llegado hace ya 1 hora y Kirino ahora estaría mejor, además había intentado contactar con cualquier persona que le pudiera ayudar mínimamente, y nada, nadie contestaba, por eso supuso que se había ido la cobertura por la tormenta y que sus padres ni siquiera habrían podido salir de su trabajo, se sentó en el sofá del salón y se puso a pensar en lo que hacía su madre cuando él estaba enfermo:

-Haber, lo primero es hacer que no suba más.

Se fue corriendo a la cocina y abrió un cajón que estaba lleno de medicamentos, pero solo le servía uno, se puso a rebuscar cual loco y lo encontró un botecito pequeño de color azul, se leyó las instrucciones rápidamente y cuando estuvo preparado se lo llevó al enfermo:

-Vamos Kirino, te tienes que tomar esto, después te sentirás mejor te lo aseguro-Le aupó la cabeza y le dio la medicina-Muy bien, lo siguiente después de que me diera el medicamento era hacer bajar la fiebre, y ¿Cómo lo hacía? con un baño de agua fresquita.

Salió de la habitación y comenzó a preparar el baño, una vez estuvo listo después de pasar 10 minutos regresó a la habitación, cogió al pequeño a lo princesa y se lo llevó al cuarto de baño, donde lo metió en la bañera, estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo que estuvo allí:

-Te...Te...Tengo...Mu..Mucho...Frio.

-Lo sé, pero tranquilo dentro de nada te encontrarás mejor.

Pasaron 10 minutos y el encargado de la casa decidió sacarle, lo secó, le puso unos calzoncillos y se lo llevó a la cama, lo dejó encima de ella y no le tapó, cogió un abanico y empezó a abanicarle, después de media hora, decidió que ya era hora de ponerle otra vez el termómetro.

Mientras el termómetro estaba calculando la temperatura, bajó de nuevo a la cocina a por más hielos, se fijó en la hora ya eran 9, pronto tendrían que cenar, otra vez le tocaría a él hacer la cena, menos mal que sabía cocinar, subió otra vez al cuarto, era tan pesado, no sabía cuantas veces había salido y entrado a ese cuarto en esa misma tarde, le cambió la bolsa de hielos y recogió el termómetro, por lo menos le había bajado la fiebre, ahora tenía 38 grados:

-Eh Kiri-kun ¿Qué te apetece para cenar?

-Nada, no tengo hambre.

-Pero tienes que cenar algo, lo que sea ¿Quieres que te pele una fruta?

-Vale.

El peliazul bajó de nuevo a la cocina y partió una pera en trocitos pequeños, cogió una manzana e hizo lo mismo, lo puso en una bandeja, cogió unos cubiertos y lo subió por décima vez al dormitorio y se lo puso encima, recostó al pelirosa y le empezó a dar la cena, la verdad es que el ojiazul estaba comiendo bastante bien, eso significaba que ya estaba mejor.

Nada más terminar Kirino se durmió, y Kazemaru aprovechó para cenar él, se preparó unos huevos revueltos con arroz, terminó de cenar y de fregar los platos, ya eran las 11 de la noche, una hora muy prudente para dormir, probablemente al día siguiente sería mejor, la tormenta había parado hace apenas unos segundo dando paso a una noche muy abierta y bonita.

El peliazul echó un último vistazo a su hermano antes de irse a su propio cuarto para descansar lo máximo posible, ya que se tendría que levantar varias veces por la noche para echar vistazos al "peque de la casa" y darle la medicina de la fiebre, la primera vez que se levantaría sería a la 1 de la mañana, y la segunda a las 8, todavía le quedarían dos horas para seguir durmiendo.

Ya en su cuarto, salió un momento al balcón, una noche en pleno invierno es muy fría, pero eso no le importaba, la vista de toda esa ciudad cubierta de nieve hasta el último árbol era una experiencia única, como única luz la de la luna llena, se apoyó en la barandilla y se quedó mirando el espectáculo que ofrecía ese día de enero:

-Ojala.. que algún día te des cuenta...de mis sentimientos hacia ti-en ese momento paso una estrella fugaz, pero el mayor no se dio por que quería disimular una traicionera lagrima que había salido de sus ojos color café sin que él pudiera hacer nada, y que ahora estaba resbalando por sus mejillas sonrojadas por el frío, decidió que ya era hora de decirle adiós al señor sol y se metió en la cama esperando a que fuera la 1 para que su hermano no empeorara:

-RIIIIIIIIIIIIN RIIIIIIIIN RIIIIIIIIN.

-¿Cómo? ¿Ya es la 1?-El peliazul apagó el despertador, estaba terriblemente cansado, no sabía por qué pero no había dormido bien, no se acordaba de donde había dejado la medicina, pero supuso que la había llevado de vuelta a la cocina, por lo que bajó, abrió el mismo cajón y cogió un botecito que se le parecía pero que por el cansancio le pareció que era ese, se lo subió al pelirosa y se lo dió, oarecía que ya no estaba caliente, pero más vale prevenir que curar.

Cuando acabó de dárseo se despidió de él dándole un suave beso en la mejilla y se volvió a la cama, esta vez dispuesto a descansar, ya que dormiría más tranquilo al saber que su amor ya no estaba caliente.

Mientras tanto, en la otra habitación era todo lo contrario, el pequeño estaba teniendo pesadillas, eso sumado a los sudores fríos y a la respiración agitada, sin contar que le estaba volviendo a subir la fiebre:

-AAAAAAHHHHHHHH.

-Kazemaru, Kazemaru-El pequeño entró llorando en la habitación del mayor, se acercó a su cama y empezó a zarandearle fuertemente para que se despertara.

-¿Qué? ¿Kirino? ¿Qué te pasa?

-Esque... estoy teniendo pesadillas- No pudo resistirlo y se puso a llorar.

-Vamos, relájate, no es para tanto, tu mismo has dicho que era una pesadilla, ha sido solo eso.

-Ya pero es que... tú, tú me dejabas solo, y no quiero que te vallas de mi lado-Nada más decir esto, se le echó a la cintura y a abrazarle como si no huebiera mañana.

-Vamos, no me voy a ir, esteré siemore contigo, te lo prometo-Si de verdad él supiera que dejarle sería lo último que haría en su vida, y que le protegería de todo, pero claro,Kirino pensaba que era solo simpleamor de hermanos-Venga, métete en mi cama, hoy dormiremos juntos.

Le cogió, le metió en la cama y le puso la mano en la frente, ¡Otra vez estaba ardiendo!

-Pero... ¡¿Desde cuando estás así?!

-Me llevo encontrando mal desde que viniste a darme la medicina.

-Pero... eso no es posible-Se levantó corriendo de la cama y fue al dormitorio donde apenas 1 hora antes le había tenido que dar la medicina al otro, buscó el botecito con la medicina que le había dado y lo encontró en la mesilla, lo recogió y leyó:

-Antidepresivos.

Advertencia: Mantegase alejado del alcance de los niños, ya que pueden provocar terribles síntomas y tómese bajó la receta de un médico.

¡PERO QUÉ HABÍA HECHO! le había dado atidepresivos a un niño pequeño, aunque recordaba muy bien por que por qué los tenían, fue hace más o menos 6 años, su tía se había quedado din trabajo y sin casa, y para colmo su marido la había dejado y había ido a vivir a su casa con esos dichosos botes. Siguió mirando haber si ponía algo que pudiera servirle para arreglar el desastre, pero no ponía nada, así que decidió hacer lo mismo que antes, esto les llevó una media hora, parecía que Kirino ya dormía más tranquilo.

No se dio cuenta de cuando lo hizo, pero derrepente se encontró en el balcón otra vez mirando al cielo, la verdad es que no le había molestado ya que se había desvelado y no podía dormir, dirigió una mirada al que descansaba en la cama y luego volvió a mirar al cielo, pudo ver como pasaba una estrella fugaz, rápidamente pidió un deseo, y es que ahora era lo que más deseaba en el mundo:

-Por favor, que Kirino se recupere y no le pase nada.

Se quedó allí un rato más y cuando por fín le entró sueño se fue a dormir con el deseo que había metió en la cama y abrazó al pelirosa que dormía lacidamente y con esas se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente les despertaron sus padres, ya habían llegado, efectivamente el día anterior cortaron las carreteras y tuvieron que dormir por ahi pero ya estaban bien, y no habíacolegio, Kirino también había mejorado, ya no tenía fiebre, por lo que podían jugar los dos todo el día y así lo hicieron


	9. Chapter 9

perdón por no contestaros a los reviews es que sinceramente no sabia como hacerlo y pensaba que os estaba contestando jajajaja pero en serio muchísimas gracias no sabéis lo que ayudan los reviews y los favoritos y los que me seguís muchísimas gracias sin vosotros no sería lo mismo:

**anicalaver4:**

jajaja sabes que lo seguiré por que sino me darás el coñazo, me alegro de que te guste.

**Mizuki Ishiyama:**

jajaja si lo voy a continuar, espero que no me salga muy largo o aburrido jajaja

**IchiBerryz:**

jajaaj no sabía si la historia iba a terminar de gustar, pero me alegro de que a ti si que te guste, y siento no haberte contestado antes pero es que no sabía como hacerlo XD ahhhh no te puedo decir si es o no su verdad lo de su hermano (creo que es muy obvio) pero si que te puedo decir que aparecerá pronto.

Intentaré actualizar una vez a la semana, pero no se si podré.

**Goenji-Tsurugi:**

muchisimas graciasssss me alegro de que os guste de verdad jajaja bueno la verdad es que me puse muy pegajosa en esa parte jajaja pero bueno eso también me gusta mucho jajajaj no te puedo decir si lo encontrará o no, pero ya se verá.

**IchiBerryz:**

ahhhh muchas gracias es que se me estropeó el ordenador, pero ahora que todo a vuelto a la normalidad escribiré más, yo también quiero llegar ya a esa parte jajajaj es muy difícil escribir algo así, pero pronto llegará jajaja

**SaskiaKazeElric:**

jajaja a mi esta pareja me gusta mucho, ya la verdad es que Kaze ahora esta sufriendo, ahora jajajaj

**cap 9**

Pasado un año desde el resfriado del pelirosa, no había sucedido nada interesante, su vida era normal, se levantaban, desayunaban, se vestían, iban al colegio, se pasaban allí la mayor parte del tiempo,volvían hacían deberes, jugaban un poco, cenaban y a la cama, vamos, la vida del estudiante. y los fines de semana... nada en especial, estaban con su familia, se iban al parque, paseaban... lo normal. Habían contratado a una señora que se dedicaba a la casa, a sus padres los habían ascendido y ya no tenían tiempo para esas cosas, además también cocinaría si algún día llegaban más tarde de lo normal.y ya la habían contratado antes, cuando Kazemaru era pequeño, era una señora muy agradable, una dulce ancianita bajita y con un poco de chepa, pelo marrón casi canoso y con el pelo rizado aunque bien recogido en una especie de moño bajo, tenía bastantes arrugas y la nariz alargada y siempre llevaba una sonrisa puesta en la cara, sus ojos eran azules claro protegidos por unas gafas para poder ver mejor.

Esa mañana Nana, la anciana que los cuidaba les dio la comida como todos los días y se fueron hacia el colegio, había mucho ambiente, en unas pocas semanas comenzaría en torneo de futbol frontier nacional, al peliazul no le interesaba ya que no solía jugar al futbol.

Dejó a su hermano en la escuela infantil y entró a su instituto, allí tuvo sus clases normales , y pronto salió, se dirigía a entrenar cuando un chico de pelo castaño, con una cinta en la cabeza y una personalidad un poco infantil le detuvo:

-Hey Kazemaru, ¿me harías un favor?

-¿De que se trata Endo?

-Es que... en el club de futbol no tenemos suficientes miembros y me gustaría que te unieras al equipo.

-Pero... si nunca habéis tenido suficientes miembros ¿Por qué ahora?

-Es que... la Royal Academi nos ha retado a un partido amistoso, pero no podremos jugar si no tenemos a 11 jugadores.

-Bueno, vale lo haré.

-Gracias Kazemaru.

Y tan pronto como vino, se fue. Kazemaru decidió ir al club de futbol haber que iban a hacer, cuando llegó, no había suficientes personas todavía para jugar contra la royal, pero aun así Endo les animó y estuvieron practicando hasta que calló la tarde y cada uno se fue a su casa:

-Ya e llegado.

-Onii-chan ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde? Te echado de menos.

-Lo siento, es que le estoy haciendo un favor a un amigo y voy a llegar un oco tarde a casa a partir de ahora.

-Jo... yo quería que jugáramos juntos.

-Lo siento, pero eso no va a poder ser, pero pronto todo volverá a ser como antes

Después de decirle eso a su hermano, el peliazul subió a su cuarto y se puso a pensar un poco antes de cenar, lo cierto era... que se había divertido mucho jugando al futbol, conocer a todas esas personas y poder formar un equipo con ellas, que le animaran y ayudaran a mejorar era algo que en club de atletismo no era posible, ahí tú corrías solo, solo...

Se pasaron entrenando toda la semana que les quedaba antes del partido con unos entrenamientos especiales, aunque no creían que fueran capaz de vencer a la campeona nacional de futbol, pero Endo les animaba hacerlo, lo cierto era es que era un buen capitán.

Por fin llegó el día del partido, todo el instituto fue a ver ese gran acontecimiento que no se daba desde hacía 40 años:

-Y COMIENZA EL PARTIDOOOOO.

Al cabo de poco minutos ya les habían encajado varios goles como para poder remontar:

-Todo está perdido, me voy-Dijo un willi glass que se fue llorando a cualquier otro lugar del instituto, pero cuando todo estaba perdido entró un jugador que nadie se esperaba, nadie excepto la royal

-Goenji-

-Endo, jugaré contigo, pero solo por esta vez.

Con la entrada de este nuevo personaje, el equipo recuperó fuerzas para poder hacer frente a la Royal Academi, Goenji consiguió meter un gol y con la retirada del oponente el Raimon consiguió su primera victoria.

A partir de ese momento el tiempo pasó más rápidamente, se apuntaron al torneo Futbol Frontier y entrenaron mucho más duro. Kazemaru decidió seguir jugando al futbol.

Pronto llegó su primer partido del torneo, era contra el instituto Ocult, todos estaban muy ansiosos, estaban deseando que llegara el día del partido y poder ver los resultados de todo su entrenamiento. Por fin llegó ese día, resulta que al final vencieron a ese instituto, como premio por su trabajo, tendrían todo el fin de semana libre.

-Ya estoy en casa, Kirino, ¿dónde estás?, tengo buenas noticias.

-¿Qué pasa onii-chan?¿Cuáles son las buenas noticias?

-Pues como hemos ganado el primer partido del torneo me han dado todo el fin de semana libre, eso significa ,que podré pasar todo el fin de semana contigo.

El pequeño cuando su hermano le dio esta gran noticia se puso a dar saltos de alegría:

-Jajaja bien, por fin podremos jugar juntos, llevaba mucho tiempo esperando esto- de la ilusión le saltó encima y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Quieres hacer algo en especial, algo que te apetezca?

-Me basta estar contigo.

-Entonces ¿qué te parece si te enseño a jugar al futbol?

-Bien, lo estoy deseando.

-Si, yo también, pero ahora hay que irse a la cama, vamos- se levantó del suelo y lo llevó de la mano a su habitación, lo acostó y esperó hasta que se durmió, este lo hizo con una dulce sonrisa en la cara, lo cierto era... que le recordó bastante a cuando lo encontró en el hospital, eso le hizo sonreír, había pasado ya mucho tiempo y habían sucedido muchísimas cosas, estaba feliz, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió que por fin todo le iba bien:

-Hermanito despierta, me tienes que enseñar a jugar al futbol, vamos despierta.

-Kirino, todavía es muy pronto.

-Jooo yo quería jugar al saka.

-Vaaaleee, ya me levanto- rió interiormente, ese pequeño le hacía gracia ver como quería jugar con él , por eso lo quería tanto.

Salieron al jardín para no molestar en casa, lo primero que hizo fue enseñarle a manejar el balón:

-Hermanito, esto es muy difícil, la pelota se me va muy lejos, estoy cansado...

-Vale, lo dejamos por ahora, vamos a beber algo pero le tienes que dar más suave a la pelota para poder controlar, ya verás ,cuando le pilles el tranquillo será muy fácil.

se sentaron en el poche que tenían, se tomaron una lata de coca-cola y siguieron entrenando:

-Mira onii-chan, ya se me da bien, mira, mira, mírame, ya puedo correr, eres el mejor hermano del mundo.

Después de comprobar que se le daba bien el manejo del balón, pasaron a regatear:

-Bueno esto es un poco más complicado, pero con un poco de práctica lo conseguirás.

-Siiiii.

Esto les llevó un poco más de tiempo, pero al final consiguió dominarlo a la perfección o casi, pero para la primera vez que jugaba un niño tan pequeño estaba bien, luego le enseñó a quitar el balón, lo que les llevó menos tiempo del esperado:

-Venga, ahora te tienes que lanzar a mis pies e intentar quitarme el balón.

-Vale- lo dijo con una sonrisa en la cara, se lo estaba pasando realmente bien con su hermano y llevaba mucho tiempo deseando poder jugar con él como cuando no estaba en el equipo de futbol, pero era la decisión de su hermano y él la respetaba, empezó a correr, cuando estaba decentemente cerca se tiró al suelo y le quitó el balón, pero falló en sus cálculos y acabó tirando al peliazul encima suyo, los dos rieron, el de los ojos color café comenzó a hacerle cosquillas al pequeño que reía sin control alguno, pasado un rato siguieron con el aprendizaje, esta vez el pelirosa se aseguró de calcular bien y lo consiguió, lo repitieron unas cuantas veces más variando un poco el ejercicio, desde los lados de frente corriendo...

Por último le enseñó a tirar a puerta, aunque no era algo en lo que tuviera mucha experiencia seguro que algo le podría enseñar, al fin y al cabo era algo fácil ¿no? se construyeron una portería como pudieron y comenzaron a chutar, el mayor se puso de portero aunque no no tenía ni idea de ser portero y nunca había parado un tiro en su vida, pero... no podría ser tan difícil.

El pelirosa cogió un poco de carrerilla y dio una fuerte patada al balón o eso pretendía ya que se tropezó con él y se calló de bruces contra el suelo, el peliazul preocupado corrió a donde estaba el herido, pero lo que descubrió lo dejó pasmado, el pequeño se estaba riendo, saltó encima del recién llegado y le empezó a hacer cosquillas:

-Te lo debía- dijo y siguió.

Pasado un rato de descanso prosiguieron con el entrenamiento, esta vez si que le salió bien el tiro a puerta, de todas formas tiraron unos cuantos más para que practicara. Cuando ya terminaron de hacer todo era por la tarde, los dos se sentían como nuevos y habían recuperado algo que habían descuidado un poco, los dos se dieron un baño en la piscina que tenían.

La verdad era que el aprendiz aprendió bastante más rápido de lo que se esperaba y se le daba muy bien, sobretodo la posición de defensa, sin duda había sido un día memorable:

-Que te parece si mañana vamos al parque y te presento a unos niños de tu edad que también juegan al futbol, así ya tendrás algo que hacer cuando yo no esté.

-¡Valee!

...

Y con estas llegó el domingo, se volvieron a levantar temprano para hacer una mini-pachanga 1 contra 1, el pelirosa realmente había aprendido bien a jugar al futbol, estuvieron jugando un rato, cuando terminaron se ducharon comieron y salieron al parque, esteban muy nerviosos así Kazemaru no se tendría que preocupar por dejar a su amor solo en casa y este por su parte ya no se aburriría.

Pronto llegaron al parque, allí se encontraban los niños con los que iba a jugar y Mamoru Endo, siempre iba a jugar con ellos cuando no tenía nada que hacer como entrenamiento:

-Hola, Endo.

-Hey ¿que tal? Kazemaru, veo que te has traído a tu hermano.

-Si, le gustaría jugar al futbol.

-Siiii cuantos más seamos mejor, venga chicos, vamos a jugar al futbol.

Rápido hicieron dos equipos y se pusieron a jugar, Endo y Kazemaru se pusieron de porteros y los demás en sus posiciones,Kirino se puso de defensa en la misma posición que su hermano y por supuesto estaba en el mismo equipo. El nivel de los niños del parque era muy bueno para su edad, pero el recién incorporado no se quedaba atrás, se nota que llevaba buenos genes de futbolistas.

El partido acabó con un empate a 0 pero por lo menos se habían divertido. Ya por la tarde cuando estaba yendo a sus casas Kazemaru le preguntó a su hermano:

-¿Entonces te gusta el futbol?

-Si es muy divertido y todos me caen muy bien,me alegro mucho de que me hayas enseñado a jugar al saka onii-chan. te quiero.

Llegaron a su casa y tras contarles a sus padres todo lo que habían hecho se fueron a dormir y continuaron con sus vidas ahora, más tranquilamente.


	10. Chapter 10

**IchiBerryz:**** Muchísimas gracias! Me alegro de que te guste, la verdad es que a mí me parecen divertidas este tipo de cosas, gracias por estar ahí :)**

**asdfghj: ****Jajaja bueno eso se irá descubriendo poco a poco, yo todavía no he visto Inazuma Go , me lo tengo que ver pronto jajaja Lo haré, no te preocupes :D**

**kami-san: ****Me alegro de que te esté gustando, intentare subir seguido haber si puedo ;)**

**SaskiaKazeElric: ****Sí, los niños pequeños jugando al futbol son monísimos, me alegro de que ahora te guste esta pareja :3**

**Kim Natsuyaki: ****BIENVENIDA! La verdad es que espero continuar seguido muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo ^w^**

**cap 10!**

Después de dos meses de duro trabajo y entrenamiento por fin habían ganado el Torneo Futbol Frontier contra el Zeus. Les había costado horrores luchar contra esos dioses, pero ya estaba hecho, finalmente tendrían ese merecido descanso, o eso pensaban.

Se dirigían de camino hacia su instituto para que el director Raimon les felicitase por su gran trabajo y dedicación en ese deporte que tanto amaban, seguro que les construían un campo en condiciones para su futura mejoría. Apenas les quedaban 5 minutos para llegar a su destino cuando vieron algo que les dejó atónitos, su querido colegio estaba completamente destruido, ¿Cómo había podido ser? El conductor aceleró para llegar antes y poder comprobar ese desastre.

Nada más llegar estaba el director sentado en uno de los bancos de fuera del colegio destrozado por su reciente incidente:

-¡Director! ¿Qué ha pasado?-Gritaron todos los chicos a coro.

-No lo sé, todo sucedió muy rápido, solo recuerdo balones de fútbol a la velocidad de la luz pasar ante mis ojos.

-¡JAJAJA! ¡Hemos sido nosotros!.

Todos miraron a lo alto de los escombros y vieron a un equipo muy extraño, llevaban todos mallas, el que parecía ser su capitán tenía el pelo de color verde y peinado hacia arriba:

-¿POR QUÉ HABÉIS HECHO ESTO?

-¡¿No está claro?! ¡Para demostrar que los alienígenas somos superiores!

-¿¡Alienígenas dices!? ¿¡Y qué queréis!?

-Al final iba a ser cierto eso de que al tonto se le repite todo dos veces, ¡demostraremos que somos los mejores jugando al futbol!

-Me parece bien, no puedo permitir que destruyas nuestro colegio y te vayas como si nada.

-¡JA! Así es como me iré cuando os de una paliza.

Después de la charla entre los dos capitanes se dispusieron a jugar en el campo del instituto que por suerte no había sufrido ningún daño importante, aunque la conclusión del partido estaba clara casi desde el principio, les dieron una paliza en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ¿cómo podían ser tan fuertes, y tan rápidos?:

-Endo, creo que va a ser mejor que lo dejemos, estamos rendidos, no tenemos nada que hacer.

-¿¡Pero que dices Goenji!? El partido todavía no ha acabado ,no nos rendiremos, lucharemos hasta el final, ¿verdad Kazemaru?... ¡Kazemaru!

-FIN DEL PARTIDO, EL MEJOR EQUIPO DE JAPÓN HA SUFRIDO UNA APLASTANTE DERROTA.

"Yo... no he sido capaz de defender a mi equipo, ni a mi instituto y... ¿Y Kirino? ¿Estará bien? Me pregunto si también habrán destruido su colegio"

-¡KIRINO! -El peliazul salió disparado hacia su casa preocupado por su querido amor al cual no había visto desde hacía mucho por culpa del futbol:

-¡Kazemaru!-Gritaron todos a coro al ver a uno de sus mejores defensas salir corriendo de esa manera, pero era de esperar que no le alcanzaran, el chico más rápido de todo el Raimon corría demasiado.

Estaba tan preocupado que cada vez corría más rápido, hasta se estaba destrozando las piernas, si corría un poco más rápido seguro que se las rompía, llegó en nada a su casa y abrió corriendo:

-¡Kirino, Kirino! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

-Onii-chan, ¿Por qué gritas tanto? Estoy aquí.

El peliazul lo cogió en brazos y lo estrechó fuertemente, estaba muy feliz de que no le hubiera pasado nada en el ataque de los tíos con mallas que se hacían llamar alienígenas.

-¿Y tu escuela?

-Destruida, pero yo no estaba allí, es una suerte, ya no tengo que ir al cole onii-chan, ¿no es genial?

-Bueno... supongo que si, pero... habrá que hacer algo con tu educación... tienes que ser un niño muy inteligente.

-Onii-chan, ¿Quienes son los que destruyeron el cole?

-Pues son... unos niños que se creen los mejores jugando al futbol.

-Pero... tú eres el mejor jugando al sakka, se lo tienes que demostrar, prométeme que les darás una paliza.

-Hm te lo prometo- le dio un beso en la mejilla y le cogió en brazos para subírselo a la habitación ya que era tarde, pero justo apareció Endo por la puerta exhausto por la carrera y preguntado por el defensa del equipo.

-Kazemaru, ¿Por qué te has ido tan de repente? ¿Estás bien?

-Si es solo que estaba preocupado por Kiri, nada más, siento haberte preocupado.

-Ah, no pasa nada, ¿podría hablar contigo a solas?

-Eh… vale-El peliazul dejó en el suelo a su hermano y le dijo que subiera:

-¿Vendrás después a verme?

-Claro- Y el pelirrosa subió las escaleras cuando estuvieron solos el capitán empezó a hablar:

-Vendrás mañana ¿no? el entrenador Hibiki dice que tiene algo muy importante que decirnos.

-Si, ¿Sabes qué puede ser lo que quiere?

-No tengo ni idea pero seguro que tiene ver con los alienígenas esos, desde luego haremos algo al respecto, no pienso dejar que las cosas sigan así.

-Me parece bien, pero no sé por qué creo que a partir de mañana algo va a cambiar y nos vamos a tener que ir muy lejos...

-Lo sé, siento lo mismo; En fin, me voy, sayorana.

Endo Mamoru se fue y Kazemaru subió las escaleras hasta el cuarto de su hermano como se lo prometió, a lo mejor estaba dormido, lo cierto es que era tarde, pero aun así subió, ya frente a la puerta no llamó sino que pasó directamente. Kirino estaba allí, sentado en la cama, esperando a que su querido hermano subiera como le había prometido, pasó lentamente a la habitación, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se acercó al pequeño:

-Ya estoy aquí, siento haberme entretenido tanto-Le dio un dulce en la mejilla- Que duermas bien-se dispuso a salir del cuarto cuando Kirino dijo algo que le dejó helado:

-Hermano, ¿De verdad piensas irte?

-¿A qué te refieres?-Preguntó todavía sin cerrar la puerta.

-Es que... llevamos mucho tiempo sin hablar, y te hecho de menos, quédate un ratito, porfa.

Kazemaru se dio la vuelta y se acercó a la cama para sentarse donde el pelirrosa le había dejado un hueco:

-Bien, ¿Y qué tal con el equipo de fútbol, Kirino?

-Muy bien, todos son muy simpáticos, me lo paso muy bien, creo que he mejorado mucho. Además siempre después del entrenamiento nos vamos a una heladería a comer un helado.

-Oh qué bien, me alegro mucho de que te lo pases bien aunque yo no esté, y dime ¿Con quién te llevas mejor?

-Pues... con todos, con la chica y con otros dos niños. ¿Y tú onii-chan?

-Yo... me llevo muy bien con todos. También he mejorado en este tiempo.

-Hermanito, ¿de qué has estado hablando con Endo?

-Bueno, de que mañana tendré que salir pronto a entrenar, ahora tendremos que entrenar duro para poder vencer a esos alienígenas.

-Pero... ¿Te tendrás que ir? ¿Me dejarás solo otra vez?

-Yo no...No, por ¿por qué dices eso?-Sonrió muy forzadamente, nunca se le había dado bien mentir, y menos a su amado, nunca se puede mentir a la persona que se ama, pero no quería hacerle sufrir diciéndole que se iba solo por Aphrodi sabe cuanto tiempo.

-O sea que sí... Onii-chan ¿Por qué no me dices la verdad?

-Hm... Yo... lo siento, es que...sabía que si te lo decía sufrirías y yo... no quería eso, lo siento.

-¿¡Y de verdad crees que esa es la mejor opción,mentirme ahora!? ¡¿Y qué pasaría mañana cuando ya no te volviera a ver?!

-Kirino...

-¡Ni Kirino ni nada, no tenías por qué mentirme!, ¿entiendes? Tú ¿¡Por qué quieres dejarme solo!? ¡Me dijiste que no lo ibas a hacer! ¡Te odio!

Esas palabras se quedaron resonando en la cabeza del más mayor como si fueran un millón de apuñaladas. Notó como un vacío se abría en su interior y caía a la nada, descendía y todo lo que consideraba importante, todos los momento maravillosos que había pasado con el pequeño se rompían en mil pedacitos y desaparecían, todo lo que le había enseñado, todas las risas, los llantos, las cosas que habían llegado a hacer juntos, cuando hablaban de cosas y sus padres no se enteraban de lo que decían; todo eso desaparecía solo por palabras, por algo que había hecho pensando que era lo correcto y eso le dolía, pero había algo que le dolía aún mucho más: su corazón. Una enorme grieta se había abierto y a partir de ese momento todo cambiaría, no podría dejar de pensar en eso. "Te odio".

El peliazul se quedó paralizado con la boca abierta y con una expresión de terrible sufrimiento, no sabía que hacer, si se quedaba así un segundo más se iba a poner a llorar y se iba a caer al suelo. Sus fuerzas le fallaban, estaba decepcionado, decepcionado con todo, con Kirino, con sus acciones, pero sobre todo, con sigo mismo, se dio media vuelta y echó a caminar hacia la puerta, la abrió y no vaciló al salir. Aunque no se giró para mirar a pequeño de la cama pudo notar sus penetrantes ojos azules clavándosele en la espalda, le miraba con furia, con ira, y tampoco vacilaba en sus movimientos. Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

No se fue directamente a su habitación, tampoco bajó a la cocina, solo se quedó al lado de la puerta de la habitación de su hermano, se apoyó en la pared y se dejó resbalar hasta llegar al suelo. Una vez allí dobló sus rodillas, apoyó la cabeza en ellas, se tapó con los brazos y comenzó a llorar; No le importaba quien le viera, aunque en su casa solo estaban él, y su hermano.

Estuvo así un buen rato y cuando ya no le quedaban más lágrimas decidió que ya era hora de irse a la cama, se levantó lentamente cuando dio el primer paso oyó otros llantos, probablemente llevaran ahí mucho tiempo, pero no se había dado cuenta, provenían del interior de la estancia donde 10 minutos atrás había estado, dio media vuelta y se acercó a la puerta. "Te odio". Volvieron a aparecer en su mente aquellas palabras tan dolorosas, hizo ademán de irse, pero su amor por la persona que le había destrozado el corazón se lo impedía, eso si que es amar a alguien; se acercó sigilosamente a la puerta y apoyó la oreja para escuchar mejor. Sin duda estaba llorando muy fuerte, estaba preocupado, pero tal como estaban las cosas lo último que debería hacer era entrar a intentar consolarle, además no sabía por qué lloraba, podía ser por que le había mentido, o porque se iba, o por lo que el pelirrosa le había dicho, o incluso por todo, o incluso solo porque se había hecho daño, sería mejor no interrumpir.

Se separó de la puerta con cuidado para que el otro pesara que no estaba allí, y se dirigió a su cuarto, no sin antes pasar por el cuarto de baño; llorar le dejaba seco y encima estaba con el moco colgando. Después de beber agua se miró en el espejo, era la vez que tenía los ojos tan rojos e hinchados, se lavó la cara aunque eso ahora de poco iba a servir y se acostó. Estaba terriblemente cansado, y encima eran las 2, mañana no se podría levantar, aunque si de verdad su hermano le odiaba quizá irse sería lo mejor, no había problema, le había dejado un mensaje a sus padres explicándoles todo y habían dicho que no había problema, eso sí, que les escribiera una vez a la semana para contar dónde estaba, así pues decidió irse mañana más temprano, y se durmió.

Se había puesto el despertador a las 7 de la mañana aunque no habían quedado hasta las 9, se levantó y se dio una ducha de agua fría, se recogió el pelo mojado, se puso el chándal del equipo y bajó a la cocina aún con la toalla en la cabeza. Preparó el desayuno, se lo tomó, lo recogió y volvió a subir a su cuarto. Una vez allí se empezó a preparar la maleta, o sea, mudas limpias, la bolsa de aseo y algún que otro libro, una vez terminada, se fue a secar el pelo. Esto le llevó poco tiempo ya que la toalla había absorbido bastante la humedad; una vez estuvo todo listo salió de su casa, no sin antes preparar el desayuno al pelirrosa junto con una nota en la que ponía "Lo siento".

Todavía le quedaba una hora antes de que llegara cualquiera del equipo y todavía estaba toda la ciudad dormida, quizá menos dos o tres gatos pululando en busca de su desayuno. Decidió ir al parque, a lo mejor allí podría despejarse; llegó en 5 minutos y se sentó en banco al lado de la fuente, cerró los ojos y dejó que el agua le mojara, las gotas junto con la brisa mañanera le refrescaban y eso le sentaba bien, en cierto modo era como si le limpiara lo malos pensamientos y las preocupaciones, aunque también se estaba quedando frío, pero no le importaba era agradable. Recordaba que esta mañana cuando se había vuelto a mirar al espejo seguía teniendo los ojos rojos e hinchados, menos, pero los tenía, además tenía ojeras por haber dormido tan poco. Suspiró, dejando que el agua y el viento se llevaran las preocupaciones. Pasada media hora se levantó y se dio un paseo por los alrededores, estaban en primavera y ya habían empezado a salir las flores de los árboles; era una vista realmente hermosa, se tumbó rodeado de flores y aspiró el aroma del ambiente, podía quedarse así toda la vida, pero tuvo que irse a la entrada de su instituto hacia donde sólo el entrenador y su equipo sabían, recogió su bolsa y caminó con paso lento.

Cuando llegó no había nadie, todavía quedaban 10 minutos. Era normal, ninguno era muy puntual que digamos; decidió no contarle lo de Kirino a nadie, no les importaba. Pronto empezó a llegar la gente y se pusieron a hablar, era normal, eran amigos, a las 9:05 ya habían llegado todos y el entrenador Hibiki empezó a hablar:

-Lo primero de todo: yo voy a dejar de ser vuestro entrenador, a partir de ahora será la entrenadora Hitomiko.

Desde ese momento todo cambió, se subieron a la caravana Inazuma sin Hibiki y, con una completa extraña, se recorrieron todo el país buscando a nuevas promesas que les ayudaran a hacer frente a los alienígenas y echó a otros tantos del equipo, otros además se fueron, y se tuvieron que acostumbrar a los entrenamientos.

Y así fue pasando el tiempo, siempre lo mismo, y el pobre Kazemaru tenía toda la pena de las recientes marchas guardada para sí junto con las pelea de su hermano, demasiado cerca, siempre tenían que vencer a los alienígenas que siempre les daban palizas y se tenían que entrenar mucho. Un día ya fue el colmo; el día del partido contra el equipo de un pelirrojo con el pelo en punta, el Génesis.

Como de costumbre les dieron una paliza, y el peliazul explotó, cuando acabó el partido se fue a un puerto y se sentó mirando hacia el mar. ¿Cómo podía ser tan desastre?, les habían derrotado ya muchísimas veces, demasiadas, y por su culpa habían destruido el colegio de su hermano; se sentía fatal, era el peor día de su vida:

-Kazemaru... ¿Qué tal estás?

-Oh, eres tú, Endo.

-Dime, ¿cómo estás?

-Hmmm...

Endo caminó hasta llegar a su lado y se sentó:

-Dímelo, Kazemaru, no tienes por qué estar triste, hemos perdido un partido, nada más. Entrenaremos más duro y seguro que les venceremos.

-¿Y tú que sabes?, llevamos así meses, no sabemos cuantos equipos quedan, ni si son mucho más fuertes.

-Vamos, no pienses eso; seguro que ya no nos queda nada, y mira el lado positivo, así nos haremos mucho más fuertes.

-No Endo, ya no puedo más. En este último partido no he podido hacer absolutamente nada, y ni siquiera pude evitar que destruyeran el colegio de Kirino; he fracasado. Me voy, Endo-Sin decir nada más y sin que a Endo le diera a tiempo a decir nada más, se levantó y se fue cual alma en pena.

Esta vez si que el de ojos castaños estaba triste y deprimido, nunca le había visto así. Pero, ¿qué había dicho? ¿Qué se iba a ir? ¿A qué se refería; de ahí, del equipo? No lo sabía, pero en cualquier caso, debería dejarle un tiempo a solas.

Cuando regresó a su habitación se dio cuenta de que llevaba mucho tiempo sin ver a su compañero, y le fue a hacer una visita, llamó a su puerta, nadie contestó, volvió a llamar, y lo mismo. Esta vez abrió la puerta, y vacío, nadie apareció: se había ido y se había llevado sus cosas. Bajó corriendo las escaleras y le fue a preguntar a la entrenadora, ésta confirmó todas sus dudas: Kazemaru había dejado el equipo.

Después de esto pasó un poco de tiempo en el que el equipo se vio un poco afectado, pero se tuvieron que acostumbrar. Durante ese tiempo consiguieron vencer al Génesis, pero todavía les quedaba un equipo más fuerte, uno que no esperaban; Dark Emperors. Ahí estaban todos sus antiguos compañeros, incluyendo a Kazemaru. Cuando Endo le vio no pudo decir otra cosa que su nombre:

-Kazemaru…

-Endo…

-¡Kazemaru!

-Tranquilízate, Endo...

-Pero Kazemaru, ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Por qué haces esto?

-¿No está claro? Para ser más fuerte, no volveré a dejar que me pisoteen de nuevo. Voy a proteger a Kirino cueste lo que cueste, ¿Lo entiendes?

Y con estas se pusieron a jugar. Endo se había propuesto ayudar a su amigo, sin duda les iba a ganar e iba a hacer que entraran en razón, sin duda les salvaría, y así lo hizo. Al final ganó el partido, habían vencido a la Alius, por fin, ya podrían irse a sus casas:

-Endo... Solo quería darte las gracias por... por todo y perdoáme.

-No pasa nada, para eso están los amigos ¿No? Ah y con respecto a tu hermano... Suerte, ya verás como ya lo ha olvidado todo y está deseando verte.

Kazemaru se sonrojó violentamente, pensaba que se refería a otra cosa y para cuando lo entendió, ya era tarde para su cara-Eso espero, gracias Endo.

Se bajó del autobús en el colegio, se despidió muy rápido de la gente y se fue andando a su casa, pero antes pasó por el mismo parque que el día que se fue, le trajo muchos recuerdos, y no todos buenos, pero decidió pasar y sentarse, lo hizo en el mismo banco, en frente de la misma fuente, con la diferencia de que ahora soplaba el viento de la noche, de verdad esperaba que a su hermano se le hubiera pasado, se había pasado esos últimos meses preocupado y con demasiado remordimiento de conciencia, estar en ese banco pensando en sus problemas con el agua y el viento de verdad le relajaba, se levantó a la hora y caminó hacia su casa, pero antes de pasar, se paró delante de la puerta, de veras esperaba que todo fuera bien, sacudió la cabeza y entró:

-¡Ya estoy en casa!

-Oh hijo mío, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal todo? ¿Qué tal te lo has pasado?

-Muy bien, muy bien, mamá, de verdad, peor vengo con un hambre... ¿Qué hay para cenar?

-Pues hay pizza, deja todo en tu cuarto, cámbiate y baja a cenar que la cena está en 10 minutos.

Así lo hizo, subió a su cuarto y deshizo la maleta todavía tenía tiempo de sobra antes de ir a cenar así que se dio una ducha, ahí bajo el agua caliente recorriéndole todo el cuerpo desde la cabeza hasta los pies, no había visto a Kirino, de hecho es que no daba señales de vida, sus padres habían salido a recibirle, los dos, pero de él ni rastro, a lo mejor se habría quedado a dormir en casa de algún amigo para no tener que verle, ¿De verdad sería capaz de algo así. Oyó la voz de su madre llamando a cenar y cerró el grifo, se secó un poco el pelo se puso cualquier cosa limpia que pillara y bajó, allí lo vio, una cabeza con el pelo corto rosa, dándole la espalda, pero por lo menos allí estaba, se sentó en su sitio de siempre, al lado de él y empezó a comer:

-Bueno, Kazemaru, Cuéntanos, ¿Qué tal en el equipo de futbol?

-Pues muy bien, he hecho nuevos amigos, y me e podido enfrentar a equipos realmente buenos.

-Pero tú no te has roto nada ¿no?

-No, no, papá, yo soy un atleta de élite, pásame otro trozo por favor.

-y ¿Cómo eran los otros equipos?

-Pues... Había uno que le gustaban mucho los refranes, otro tenía muy mal humor siempre y otro te congelaba con la mirada y no se...

-Muy bien hijo.

-¿Puedo irme ya?, estoy muy cansado.

-Claro hijo, descansa mañana es domingo.

Recogió su cena y se fue a su cuarto, se cambió a pijama y se metió en la cama, pero había algo que no le dejaba dormir, el pelirrosa no le había ni mirado, por qué,al final si que no lo había olvidado, todavía estaba en esas cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió lentamente y vio aparecer una cabeza sonrosada que se acercó despacio hacia la cama y empezó a hablar:

-Yo... esto... onii-chan ¿estás despierto?

-Si, ¿que pasa?-Se giró para mirarle a la cara y le sonrió.

-Yo... lo siento mucho... no quería decirte esas palabras tan feas, pero es que... lo siento-dijo desviando la mirada.

-No pasa nada, además yo también lo siento mucho, no debería haberte mentido.

-Onii-chan, sabes que no te odio ¿verdad? yo en realidad te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero, ¿Me perdonas?

-Solo si tu me perdonas a mi-Dijo sonriendo-Esto onii-chan, ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

-Claro que si Kiri.

Y así, Kirino se metió en la cama con el peliazul y se durmieron abrazados, sintiendo la fragancia del otro, dándose cuenta de cuanto se echaban de menos, sintiendo que solo esto no reemplazaría todos los meses de angustia y tristeza, Pero por lo menos ahora, ya estaban juntos, y nada ni nadie podría separarles.

**antes de nada quiero que sepáis que tengo una beta -Anicalaver4- que me está beteando el fic.**

**y lo siguiente aquí os dejo mi twitter por si alguien me quiere seguir, siempre pongo cosas sobre los fics que estoy haciendo superardipower **


	11. Chapter 11

perdón por el retraso de verdad, pero es que se me han juntado un montón de cosas y no he tenido tiempo, pero no me e estado tocando las narices, me e estado viendo el GO para los próximos capitulos a ver si sacaba alguna idea, además me e empezado a ver una nueva serie yami no matsuei, shonen-ai, muy recomedable. intentaré no retrasarme mucho en los siguientes compensaré de alguna manera.

**SaskiaKazeElric: ****jaja si, la verdad es que me costó un poco escribir el capítulo y el angst, pero por lo menos hay está la parte dulce jajaja. ah no te preocupes jajaja, no actualizo tan seguido como me gustaría, así que no tienes por qué preocuparte.**

**IchiBerryz:**** muchísimas gracias, ya se que fue un poco rápido, pero es que no me acordaba mucho de ese capítulo y no se narrar un partido jajaja pero me alegro de que te haya gustado, la verdad esque tengo muchas ideas para antes de Go, (que me lo estoy empezando a ver ahora) jajaja**

**Kim Natsuyaki:****ya jajaj es que ese día estaba triste y necesitaba desahogarme jajaja, pero por lo menos después pude escribir algo dulce jajaja, ya jajaj parece mentira y todavía tengo muchas ideas jajaja.**

**cap 11**

Habían sucedido muchísimas cosas, el Raimon se había metido de lleno en el torneo de futbol frontier internacional y tenían unos cuantos días para uno de sus primeros encuentros, Kazemaru ya había salido de su bucle de dolor y sufrimiento y ahora estaba mejor que nunca, se encontraba en plena forma, ya comía bien y se le podía ver siempre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y con respecto al pelirrosa... nunca habían estado tan agusto juntos y mira que habían estado bien, sí, era una época feliz, el peliazul sacaba tiempo de debajo de las piedras para estar con él, y el otro se lo agradecía y solían pasar el fin de semana juntos:

-onii-chan, ahora que lo pienso, nunca te he visto jugar al futbol en un partido serio ¿no?

-Mmm es verdad, jajaja parece mentira, bueno, tampoco es que haya tenido un partido cerca de aquí, así que lo entiendo.

-Hmm, si.

Siguieron hablando durante un buen rato, pero al pelirrosa se le había ocurrido una maravillosa idea:

-Y ¿contra quién os tenéis que enfrentar en el próximo partido?

-Pues... contra los leones del desierto de África, son un equipo muy fuerte, y tienen muy buen resistencia aparte de la fuerza de sus ataques, la verdad nos va a ser difícil ganar...

-Pero tú lo conseguirás verdad onii-chan.

-Jejeje claro que si.

-¿Cuándo es el partido?

-Pues, dentro de 3 días, mañana Endo nos hará un entrenamiento especial, y al siguiente, no nos dejará salir de nuestras habitaciones.

-Y ¿Ni siquiera vas a poder ir a la playa?

-No, hemos venido a la isla Liocot para jugar al futbol, no para estar en la playa, pero seguro que algún día vamos.

-Siiiiii-Cuando su hermano mayor le dijo que se escaparía para ir con él a la playa se le iluminó la cara, pero claro, no quería que su hermano perdiera un partido por no haber entrenado lo suficiente por estar con él, se tenía que controlar con respecto a los comentarios que hacía.

-Bueno, me voy al entrenamiento de la tarde, nos vemos luego.

Por suerte habían dejado que las familias de los jugadores fueran a verles a la Isla del futbol, se alojaban todos en un hotel cerquita del hostal donde estaban ellos, así no se tendrían que preocupar más de lo necesario.

El día antes del partido, lo tenían de descanso para no estar muy cansados para este, se suponía que se tenían que quedar todo el rato en la cama, leyendo, o sin hacer ejercicio, pero el peliazul tenía otros planes muy diferentes, había quedado después de comer en el primer paseo al lado de la playa con su hermano para pasar el resto de la tarde con él.

Por suerte su habitación estaba en el piso en el piso de abajo y se podía escapar por la ventana fácilmente,sacó la cabeza por la puerta, no vio a nadie, cerró la puerta y abrió la ventana, se asomó por ella, no había nadie, y saltó, siguió vigilante por si acaso, por suerte, consiguió salir sin ser visto, desde allí fue corriendo hasta el sitio acordado, cuando lo pudo ver, su hermano ya estaba allí:

-KIRINO-Le llamó, el aludido se dio la vuelta y vio a su hermano corriendo hacia él, se levantó y fue a recibirle:

-¡Onii-chan!, ¡has podido venir!

-Jeje claro que si, ¿que te esperabas? Yo nunca rompo mis promesas.Y ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-¡Vamos a bañarnos!-y salió disparado hacia el agua, el buen peliazul le siguió pero más relajado, ya había intuido que esto pasaría, se acercó a un hueco libre donde estaba sus toallas ya preparadas y se quitó la camiseta y las chanclas, después miró hacia el mar, su hermano ya estaba metido hasta el cuello, se acercó lentamente hasta la orilla, el agua estaba caliente, ¿Qué se podía esperar de una isla del sur?

No le costó meterse, lo que le iba a costar iba a ser salir, en seguida llegó hasta donde estaba su hermano, por desgracia, lo que para su hermano era hasta el cuello, para él era hasta la cadera más o menos, pero bueno, seguro que podrían hacer un montó de cosas:

-Mira onii-chan qué cristalina es el agua aquí, se puede ver todo, mira, acércate-Kazemaru se fue a acercar para ver el agua, pero cuando estaba cerca, su dulce hermano le salpicó con el agua:

-Ah, ¡Te vas a enterar!- Este le salpicó también, y simultáneamente comenzaron una guerra de agua, en la que los dos estaban muy empatados, cuando se cansaron lo dejaron, y estaban más empapados que si hubieran buceado, se salieron y se sentaron en sus toallas, deberían ser cerca de las 6, así que decidieron que cuando se secaran irían a por un helado o algo de comer, y para eso no faltaría mucho:

-hermanito ¿Te lo estás pasando bien?

-Yo sí, ¿Y tú?

-Siiii, vamos a merendar.

-Vale, vale, no seas impaciente, hay tiempo de sobra- Anduvieron un poco hasta dar con una tienda un poco rara, se llamaba Yao-Yao, entraron para probar, al parecer lo que se vendía era helado natural, y tú podías añadirle cosas como fruta o trocitos de galleta o conguitos, y luego aparte podías ponerle una salsa, podía ser chocolate, dulce de leche o cualquier cosa.

El pelirrosa se cogió uno grande con fresas, galletas oreo y chocolate, mientras que el peliazul se cogió uno mediano con lacasitos, kiwi y dulce de leche, estaba muy rico, y se lo comieron en seguida, después de comérselo, se fueron a conocer los alrededores de la zona y a conocer como eran las otras ciudades ya que la isla recreaba una parte de cada país:

-Y ¿A dónde vamos primero?

-No se... es que podemos visitar tantos países, Italia,Alemania, Francia,Canadá, España, Inglaterra, Estados Unidos...

-Podemos ir a España, hay muchas cosas que ver, y es un país muy alegre.

-¡Vale!

Cogieron un autobús que iba directo hacia la zona de la isla donde estaba recreada Madrid, la capital, tardaron una media hora en llegar, sin duda era un lugar muy diferente al suyo, era un lugar un poco ruidoso pero muy animado, con terrazas en las aceras donde la gente comía, merendaba o simplemente se tomaba algo entre horas mientras hablaban y reían, también había gente tocando instrumentos en la calle.

Había muchos edificios altos, pero no superaban a sus rascacielos, también había varias tiendas de ropa con nombres muy raros, además había bastantes árboles para ser una ciudad grande, se pasaron el resto de la tarde viendo las cosas típicas como una corrida de toros o viendo a la gente bailar flamenco y sevillanas, comieron también unas pocas cosas típicas como la tortilla de patata, jamón serrano, paella, gazpacho y churros con chocolate.

Acabaron llenísimos pero se lo habían pasado muy bien, y habían podido estar juntos una tarde entera, cosa que no hacían desde hacía bastante, pero los dos lo entendían:

-Creo que ya va siendo hora de que nos vallamos, que yo tengo que descansar para mañana-Los dos satisfechos hermanos se subieron al autobús que los llevaba de vuelta a su zona y para cuando llegaron eran las nueve, una hora bastante prudente, acompañó a su hermano hasta el hotes, así ya de pasó saludaba a su madre, se volvió a colar en el hostal, y se fue hasta la ventana de su habitación que se la había dejado a propósito abierta para poder entrar, y así lo hizo, se dio una ducha rápida y a las nueve y media ya estaba en la cama, necesitaba reposar la comida y descansar para dar lo mejor de sí mismo en el partido contra los Leones del Desierto. El día entero se le había pasado volando y se había cansado pero con el sueño reparador de esa noche seguro que al día siguiente estaría como nuevo.

Sonó el despertador a las nueve, como todas las mañanas, no le costó nada levantarse, se fue a dar una ducha rápida de agua fría para despejarse:

-hoy toca el partido contra los leones del desierto, el representante de Qatar, va a ser chungo.

Cerró el grifo y salió de la ducha, se puso un ch´ñandal del equipo y salió de su habitación para reunirse con sus compañeros en el comedor mientras desayunaban:

-Hey Kazemaru, ¿Preparado para el partido de hoy? Hay que darlo todo en el campo ¿Qué tal has dormido?

-Claro, Endo, no puede ser de otra manera, muy bien y e podido descansar mejor que otros días.

-Jeje, me alegro ¡Vamos a ganar! Chicos ¿Qué hicisteis ayer? Yo me aburrí muchísimo, no tenía nada que hacer y el balón estaba ahí mirándome, fue una tortura.

-Yo estuve con el ordenador viendo los partidos de Los Leones Del Desierto para ver su estrategia de juego.

-Jajaja tu como siempre Kido, yo estuve viendo la revista de este mes de los surfistas más de moda, kelly Slater es el mejor, yai, como me gustaría ser como él.

-Jeje, tu como siempre Tsunami.

-¿Y tú Tachi? ¿Qué hiciste ayer?

-Yo... estuve leyendo un libro... Si si eso hice...

Tsunami y Tachimukai se miraron de reojo y se sonrojaron violentamente recordando lo que había pasado la noche anterior y no pudieron evitar apartar la mirada.

_FLASHBACK_

Era el día antes del partido contra el representante de Qatar y Tsunami se aburría muchísimo en su habitación, ya se había leído todos los artículos de la revista de surf más de 20 veces y si le hacían un examen sobre eso seguro que sacaría un 10, ¿Qué iba a poder hacer? Solo eran las 2 de la tarde y eso que se había levantado tarde para que el día se le hiciera más corto, pero no dio resultado, podía estar con el ordenador, pero ya había mirado todas las páginas posibles, tenía varios libros, pero no le apetecía leer más, su balón de futbol se lo prestó ayer a Fudo y no se lo había devuelto y el entrenador estaba vigilando para que no se escapara nadie.

Estaba pensado en cuanto se aburría cuando de repente oyó lo que parecían ser unos llantos que provenían de la habitación de al lado, si no se equivocaba... la habitación de al lado era la de Tachi, por fin había encontrado algo que hacer, iría a ver que era lo que le pasaba a su buen amigo y a su amor secreto desde hacía ya bastante tiempo y que nadie sabía, cuando lo vio bajar de aquel barco en su isla con esa timidez que lo caracterizaba, eso le había cautivado, desde entonces se había acercado a él descubriendo que además era una muy buena persona, siempre intentaba hacer lo correcto o lo mejor para las personas aunque a él no le vinieran bien, pero que se guardaba sus sentimientos para sí mismo para no preocupar a nadie.

Tsunami abrió muy lentamente la puerta de su habitación y sacó la cabeza por ella, no había nadie, salió de su habitación y se dirigió hacia la que estaba a su derecha, llamó a la puerta, nadie contestaba, pero los llantos ahí estaban:

-¿Tachi?

Nadie contestó, pero la puerta estaba abierta, así que entró, no había ni rastro del castaño, parecía que se hubiera metido en el baño, iba a entrar en él cuando de repente vio lo que parecía ser un diario en la cama, el pelirrosa sabía que estaba mal, pero de qué otra manera podría saber lo que le pasaba a su amigo si no miraba aquel diario, por como era Tachimukai no se lo iba a decir, se acercó sin hacer ruido a la cama para que el pequeño no se diera cuenta de que había entrado en la habitación, cogió el diario, se sentó en la cama y empezó a leer:

"_Querido diario:"_

_"Hoy e conocido a un chico nuevo en la isla en la que desembarcamos, se llama Tsunami, es una de las personas más optimistas que e conocido, parece que absolutamente nada le podría parar los pies, va a ser un nuevo componente del equipo, tiene dos años más que yo y le encanta hacer surf, tiene el pelo rosado colocado despeinadamente hacia arriba con dos mechones cayéndole, y tiene la piel muy bronceada, y eso hace que sea aún más... pero qué estoy diciendo, no e podido pensar en escribir atractivo, Yuuki, piensa racionalmente, los dos sois chicos, en fin, dejémoslo por hoy."_

_"Querido diario"_

_"Ya ha pasado un tiempo desde que este chico ingresó en el equipo, es un buen defensa, y ayuda a todos a mejorar, eso y su buen humor hacen que los entrenamientos sean muy divertidos, en estos días me e hecho muy amigo suyo, y e descubierto que su cabeza está llena de deportes, sobre todo de surf, últimamente solo pienso en él, cuando me levanto pienso en estar con él, en los entrenamientos quiero que me ayude a mejorar mis técnicas y que me dé ánimos cuando no consigo hacer nada bien, todo lo que hace me hace reír, y aunque son pocos los días que hace que le conozco le e cogido mucho cariño, tengo que empezar a plantearme si le quiero considerar algo más que un simple amigo, empiezo a preocuparme"_

_"Querido diario"_

_"Sé que no paro de hablar de él, pero... es que estoy enamorado, hoy por fín me he dado cuenta, sí, yo Tachimukai Yuuki estoy enamorado de Tsunami Jousuke, ojalá fuera tan fácil decirlo como escribirlo aquí, donde sé que nadie lo va a leer, donde sé que no me va a hacer daño, lo que pasa es que ahora no se que hacer, no se lo puedo decir, no se lo tomaría en serio, hoy estábamos dando una vuelta cuando unas chicas se han puesto a mirarle y ha mandarle guiños, y va el otro y se ríe y les manda otro, me e puesto muy mal, quiero que sea solo para mi, pero se que eso no puede ser, le e preguntado que por qué hacía eso y me ha dicho que simplemente por complacer a las chicas, que no le atraían nada, pero que le parecía divertido, no le entiendo, y tampoco entiendo como puede existir una persona a la cual ame tanto, le amo, y no sé que hacer"_

Tsunami se quedó mudo ante aquella página, su pequeño Tachi estaba enamorado de él, pero ¿Por qué no se lo habría dicho? Él no había notado nada raro en el comportamiento del menor, pero entonces ¿Por qué? Decidió seguir leyendo aquellas hermosas palabras que el pequeño escribía hablando sobre él, era tan tierno que hiciera eso:

"_Querido diario"_

_"No puedo soportarlo más, mañana tenemos el partido contra Qatar, pero en mis condiciones no puedo jugar, en los entrenamientos no me puedo concentrar por que le tengo a unos cuantos pasos de mi, quisiera correr, abrazarle, besarle y no soltarle nunca, pero parece que él apenas se da cuenta de que existo, ahora, mientras escribo esto, pienso en que él está en la habitación de al lado, seguramente chateando con una de tantas chicas que conoce, y yo, yo estoy aquí sufriendo por un amor no correspondido, hasta la muerte es mejor que este sufrimiento, sé que soy un egoísta, pero quiero que esté a mi lado, no quiero que sea feliz con otra persona, quiero que lo sea conmigo, la muerte se hace cada vez más atractiva cuando pienso que preferirá pasar el resto de su vida al lado de una chica guapa y que le guste el deporte antes que conmigo, ya no puedo controlar las lágrimas,cada vez que le veo tengo una ganas incontrolables de correr hacia él, pero cada día me digo, no, él no te quiere, es por eso que mi humos ha decaído al igual que mi apetito, apenas como, y él lo nota, y me pregunta, pero siempre le contesto que sí, y le sonrío, parece que se queda más tranquilo, si él supiera, pero no tiene ni la menor, de que le amo."_

Tsunami terminó de leer esa página atónito, no se podía creer lo que acababa de leer, además esa hoja estaba mojada probablemente de las lágrimas que se le escapaban, pero... había mencionado a la muerte, eso quería decir, que se iba a suicidar, esperaba que no ,se giró bruscamente en la dirección del baño para salir corriendo hacía él y poder encontrarse con Tachi y contarle todo, por fin podría besar esos labios carnosos que tanto le llamaban la atención y con los que tantas veces había soñado, pero al girarse se encontró al propietario del diario, acababa de salir del baño y miraba con una cara de terror a tsunami, seguramente porque sabía que acababa de leer su diario y lo sabía todo, probablemente le daría verguenza, pero no sabía que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos:

-Tachi, yo...

En ese momento el castaño corrió hasta meterse en el baño y cerró la puerta con llave, el pelirrosa tiró el diario encima de la cama y salió disparado hacía donde estaba su querido amor:

-Tachi, Tachi abre la puerta, vamos, déjame pasar.

.NO, VETE, NO QUIERO HABLAR CONTIGO.

Se le notaba en la voz que seguía llorando y que además no estaba en condiciones de escuchar a nadie:

-Vale, ya me voy, pero por favor sal del baño.

El de pelo rosa hizo ademán de que se iba, llegó hasta la puerta, la abrió, y dio un portazo, pero sin embargo se quedó en la habitación, en un lugar donde el otro no podría verle aún cuando saliera, pero él si que podía verle, a los pocos minutos el pequeño salió llorando del baño, se acercó a la cama y se tumbó boca abajo, al más mayor le cautivó esta imagen, estaba derramando lágrimas por su culpa, tenía que hacer algo.

Se acercó sigilosamente hasta la cama, se sentó al lado del otro, y le empezó a acariciar la espalda, el otro, no podía creerse lo que estaba pasando, no podía ser él, no le quería ver, no ahora, cuando sabía lo que sentía, temía que se riera de él, que le ignorara, se giró muy lentamente esperando ver a cualquier otra persona, pero efectivamente ahí estaba Tsunami Jousuke, intentó salir corriendo otra vez hacia el baño, pero el mayor no le dejó, le cogió por la cintura y le tiró de vuelta a la cama, se colocó encima de él de manera que no pudiera escapar aunque lo intentara, cuando estuvo seguro de que ya no intentaría escapar comenzó a hablar:

-Veras Tachi... yo... carai no sé cómo decir esto, es muy difícil, siento mucho haber leído tu diario, pero es que estaba muy preocupado por ti, y como sabía que tú no me dirías nada... pues lo leí, pero...

-NO, NO DEBERÍAS HABERLO LEÍDO, Y MENOS TÚ.

-Tachi-Tsunami no sabía que hacer, nunca se le había dado bien hablar de ese tipo de cosas, así que hizo lo único que se le pasó por la mente, además deseaba desde hacía demasiado tiempo hacer eso como para ahora controlarse, se fue acercando lentamente hasta que sus labios se posaron sobre los del otro.

Fue un beso suave, sin apenas presión, pero demostraba lo que se había estado guardando desde hacía mucho tiempo, fue sencillo, los labios simplemente se estaban rozando.

El castaño, por su parte, no sabía que hacer, su amor secreto que ahora mismo estaba encima de él le estaba besando, pero de una forma terriblemente dulce y sexi que hacía que se le parara el corazón, de tantas veces que se había imaginado los besos con el pelirrosa, nunca se los había imaginado así de dulces, y la verdad es que así estaba mejor que esos besos apasionados, locos, y desenfrenados que se imaginaba siempre, y es que este tipo de besos pegaban más con la personalidad de Tsunami que el beso dulce que le estaba dando, aunque seguro que lo había hecho por compasión, vamos, como si no iba a besarle aquel chico alto de piel muy bronceada, abdominales marcados, esa sonrisa que tanto enamoraba.

el mayor decidió separarse un poco para ver la reacción del otro, estaba preocupado puesto que no había correspondido, pero tampoco había emitido signos de queja, lo mejor era ver que le pasaba, se separó lo suficiente como para ver el rostro sonrojado del castaño, por lo menos había dejado de llorar, pero tenía los ojos muy lagrimosos y brillantes, en su rostro se notaba el desconcierto por lo que acababa de pasar, por lo demás parecía que estaba bien, Tsunami respiró hondo y volvió a hablar, haberle besado había servido para aclarar su mente y para poder decirle como se sentía:

-Tachi... yo solo he leído tu diario porque estaba muy preocupado por ti, e venido aquí por eso mismo, y también por eso no me e ido, pero es que tengo una muy buena excusa y es que.. yo te amo.

Tachi no dio crédito a lo que estaba oyendo, las palabras más hermosas salir de la boca de su amigo, y parecía que era cierto, había pasado tanto tiempo al lado suyo que sabía perfectamente cuando mentía, y ahora no lo estaba haciendo, se alegró tanto que se volvió a a poner a llorar.

...

Tsunami, había comprendido perfectamente lo que acababa de pasar por la cabeza de su amado, era eso que llamaban lazos de amor, se apoyó contra la pared, y sentó al pequeño en su regazo, de tal manera que apoyara la cabeza en su pecho, le volvió a acariciar la espalda para que se relajara, a la vez le iba repartiendo dulces besos en la frente y el pelo, mientras le susurraba cosas como "ya verás que ahora todo va a estar bien" "no te preocupes podrémos estar mucho más tiempo juntos" "te quiero".

Pasado un rato, Tachi dejó de llorar y miró directamente a los ojos de tsunami, le quería decir algo, le tenía que decir algo:

-Tsunami, te amo.

En ese momento el pelirrosa sintió que ya había esperado bastante, no podía aguantarse más, volcó de golpe al menor en la cama y se abalanzó quedando encima de él, seguidamente comenzó a devorar esos labios, sentía que ya había esperado demasiado tiempo, afortunadamente, el castaño, ya había recivido su primer beso, y este se lo esperaba, así que no dudo ni un segundo en corresponder, por la falta de aire tuvo que abrir un segundo la boca, cosa que el mayor aprovechó para meter su travesa y jugetona lengua en la boca del menor.

Tachi, se lo esperaba, y le había dado tiempo a coger algo más de aire, no sabía cómo, pero se le había quitado toda la verguenza, no tenía ningún problema en tocar la lengua del otro que recorría sin ningún tipo de pudor por todos los lugares del otro, estas se entrelazaban, se chocaban y se acariciaban sin ningún problema.

Pasaron un tiempo así, separándose para coger un poco más de aire, pero en seguida volvían a juntar sus bocas, no podían estar separados mucho tiempo, no ahora que acababan de descubrir los sentimientos del otro, necesitaban demostrárselo, por todo ese tiempo perdido, por todo ese tiempo de sufrimiento en soledad, por esas conversaciones fingiendo que no pasaba nada, se lo devían.

Cada vez necesitaban estar más cerca sentirse un poco más cerca, sentir un poco más el cariño y el amor que el otro les proporcionaba, es por eso cada vez que se juntaban lo hacían ejerciendo más presión, sus lenguas ya no estaban contentas con solo tocarse, habían empezado una dulce bals, dentro de ambas bocas, cada vez más pegadas, más cerca, más juntas, siendo solo una una, un sentimiento.

El pelirosa, no conforme con eso comenzó a morder delicadamente los labios de su acompañante en este baile incorrecto, a los dos les faltaba el aire, pero eso no les impedio parar de demostrarse su amor, solo acababan de empezar y nada podría parales, el mayor se separó un poco dejando al menor coger un poco de aire y así contemplar esa dulce imagen, seguía estando rojo, pero ahora no era por las lágrimas, era por la falta de aire y la minimamente perceptible excitación del momento, pero aún así el otro seguía queriendo mucho más.

Su verdadero amor no pudo evitar girar un poco la cabeza, con tan mala suerte que dejó un hueco en el que se veía su cuello, ese sexy cuello tan blanco, con la vena palpitante, pidiendo más, Tsunami se avalanzó sobre esa parte del cuerpo que todavía no había descubierto, empezó a besarla como si fuera la ahora bien conocida boca del otro, comenzó a aspirar dejando múltiples manchas rojasa lo largo del cuello, mientras hacía esto, el otro no podía reprimir los gemidos que el otro le estaba dando de manera tan placentera.

Esa imagen, le volvía loco, queía verla muchas má veces durante el resto de su vida, pero... necesitaba más contacto, mucho más, no se podía conformar solo con su boca y cuello, eso no iba con su personalidad, si cogías algo, lo tenía que coger del todo y hasta el final, se separó nada más que un segundo de él para quitarle la molesta camiseta que llevaba, eso fue en parte una mala idea, acababa de ver todo el torso bien formado, tan blanco como la leche, y eso le gustaba, esbozó una sonrisa que estaba llena de lujuria, bajó completamente su espalda para que toda su parte inferior rozara despiadadamente la de compañero, esto provocó un ronco gemido en los dos, las dos erecciones rozándose, querían sentirlas en todo su esplendor, sin nada que se lo impidiese, pero cada cosa a su devido tiempo, primero se tendría que ocupar de lo que venía antes, ese pecho con dos botoncitos ya duros que necesitaban desesperadamente su atención.

Continuó su camino desde donde lo había dejado, bajó desde el cuello repartiendo besos por doquier, hasta llegar a esa zona tan deseada, el pezón izquierdo, estaba mucho más duro de lo que pensaba, pero eso no iba a dejar que le impidiera su merecida diversión, así que comenzó a chuparlo, a lamerlo y a morderlo sin piedad alguna, estaba preocupado por su tierno uke, como todo seme que se precie, pero eso no le iba a impedir follarlo como dios manda, además seguro que el lo estaba gozando, lo mordió mientras tiraba un poco hacia arriba, el otro emitió un gemido de placer más alto que el de antes a la vez que se le curvaba la columna por la exitación del momento, lo que hizo que sus ya duros penes se chocaran y les transmitiera una corriente eléctrica de un placer inimaginable, necesitaban frotarlos, sentirlos, esos miembros tan palpitantes por la tan lujuriosa exitación, sin duda lo estaba deseando, pero todo lo bueno se hace esperar.

Tsunami dió una última aspiración al botoncito rojo y duro que había dejdo así por sus ganas de jugar, pero en esta última, se lo dejó morado por la fuerza con la que había absorvido, fue dejando un camino de besos y saliva en lo que cambia de lado, ahora le tocaba la fiesta al otro, hizo lo mismo, cada vez que lo lamía con fuerza, o lo chupaba empapándolo todo, o lo mordía y le arrancaba lágrimas de placer, pero ese pequeño y rosado botón no era suficiente juguete para él, fue bajando por ese torso, mordiendo cada abdominal, besando cada rincón de su cuerpo, por suerte llegó hasta la tira del pantalón, pero sabía como hacerse de rogar, se levantó de la cama y se quitó la camiseta en un rápido movimiento, luego volvió a bajar apoyando sus abdominales en el miembro del castaño, pudo notar las pulsaciones en este, eso le excitó aún más, sintió una ganas tremendas de besar a esa persona a la que le estaba demostrando su amor, subió todo su cuerpo presionando con todo ello el pene del menor.

Por fin alcanzó su boca y le dio un beso igual de apasionado que el otro, solo que esta vez mientras lo hacía fue empujando con sus abdominales en las partes del otro de una forma parecía a lo que más tarde harían, mientras se besaban el castaño dejó escapar otro gemido especial en la boca de su creador, esto provocó que al otro se le pusiera una sonrisa aún más lujuriosa que la que ya tenía, le dio un último beso al otro y siguió por donde había dejado su tan apreciado trabajo, colocó sus manos a unos poco centímetros del dulce manjar que dentro de poco degustaría, y enpezó a arrastar hacia abajo, lentamente para poder disfrutarlo lo máximo posible, dando paso a un despierto desde hacía mucho tiempo miembro, requería una atención que dentro de poco recibiría, más una propina por la tardanza, cuando hubo terminado de quitárselo los tiró a cualquier lugar del nido de amor que se había formado, ahora venía él, no quería que el otro estuviera muco tiempo más desnudo que él, eso le podría dar mucha verguenza y no quería que aquel amor suyo sufriera de ninguna de las posibles maneras, así que él se lo quitó, mientras lo hacía se fijó en la cara del otro, seguía roja y tenía los labios hinchados por los anteriores besos dados, también se dio cuenta de que no apartaba la vista de él, cuando sus pantalones ya no ocultaban el portentoso miembro del otro ya despierto el otro se sorprendio y apartó la mirada avergonzado, el mayor se volvió a recostar encima de él volviendo a juntar sus miembros:

-¿Qué te pasa Tachi?, ¿no te gusta?

-No, no es eso, es que... es tan grande-Cuando terminó la frase tragó saliva, el otro se rio y le volvió a besar juntando sus lenguas y pasándose más saliva que en las anteriores veces, hizo ademán de seguir con su labor, pero el otro le interrumpió con una pregunta:

-Tsunami, ¿Esta es tu primera vez?

-Mm, la verdad es que sí, y te voy a decir otra cosa, tu has sido a la primera persona a la que he besado.

-¡¿De verdad?! no lo parece.

-Esa es my intención.

-Y.. ¿No cres que debería participar un poco más?, no parece que tu lo estés disfrutando.

-Bueno, es tu primera vez así que está bien-Seguidamente le volvió a besar, a ver si así le convencía, además sabía como era su amado, no había contestado a lo segundo que había dicho, seguro que así se preocupaba y hacía algo al respecto, así era él, intentando siempre hacer lo mejor para los demás.

Para los calzoncillos tenía algo especial planeado, bajó hasta dejar sus ojos a 2 centímetros de la entrepierna del otro, miró de reojo al que acababa de besar y vio que estaba como avergonzado, desde luego esa sensación le incomodaba, y no le culpaba, pero eso le volvía loco, todo hay que admitirlo, y Tsunami lo sabía, él era un cabrón, que le gustaba hacer lo bueno esperar, pero así era mejor:

-Siempre recordaré estos calzoncillos, verdes, con un borde de color negro, boxers, miró sin apartar la cabeza al otro y le volvió a besar, luego volvió a los calzoncillos y mientras los bajaba con los dientes le dedicaba una sonrisa lujuriosa al otro que sabía lo que se aproximaba, pero no se iba a quedar sin hacer nada, se sentía terriblemente mal por no hacer estar haciendo disfrutar a la persona que más amaba del mundo, así que decidió que iba a hacer algo, lo primero que se le ocurriera, y que le quitara los calzoncillos de esa forma le dio una sucia idea.

Cuando terminó de quitar la última prenda que le quedaba se permitió un momento para poder ver ese miembro palpitante y completamente erecto que algún buen samaritano había creado pensano solo y exclusivamente en él, pero algó le tapó esa visión, Tachimukai muerto de la verguenza se había tapado su miembro con las manos, estaba claro que pensaba que era muy pequeño, pero pata el pelirrosa tenía el tamaño y la longitud perfecta, comenzó a besarle las manos delante del miembro escondido, y poco a poco fue quitándole las manos hasta que consiguió volver a ver aquel tesoro muy bien guardado, decidió no llegar a ellos todavía, y le comenzó a tocas los muslos subiendo y bajando por ellos hasta cado llegar al pene, mientras subía hasta los glúteos, bajaba y se los apretaba le miraba directamente a los ojos para ver sus reacciones, cuando ya le había masajeado el culo y los muslos se fue acercando peligrosamente cuando Tachimuai cambió de posiciones y se quedó encima de él, pero enseguida comprendió lo que quería hacer y le sonrió dándole total libertad.

El castaño le miraba serio, bajó su vista hasta el calzoncillos del mayor, cada vez que lo miraba le parecía más grande, se lo comenzó a bajarcon las manos que le temblaban, cuando todavía estaban por el muslo el miembro viril ya había salido completamente y lo dejaba ver en todo su portento, era mucho más grande de lo que parecía en un principio, sin duda iba a tener problemas para lo que estaba pensado, pero no podía dejar las cosas así, se lo terminó que quitar y se agachó, miró el pene, luego al pelirrosa, y otra vez al pene, después lo besó y comenzó a lamerlo sexy y lentamente, poco a poco fue metiéndoselo en la boca.

Tsunami no quería gemir, no quería darle esa satisfacción a su pequeño uke, si quería que el otro gozara de verdad se tendría que esforzar más, pero justo cuando terminó de pensar esto, la punta de su pene tocó la campanilla del otro y ya no puedo aguantar más y gimió muy alto, sin duda si que lo hacía bien, el menor por su parte, notaba como el miembro viril del otro se iba poniendo cada vez más y más dura por elplacer que le estaba haciendo sentir,sonrió al ver que el otro gemía le tenía que compensar por todas las cosas sucias pero que tanto ansiaba y que le había hecho, se lo sacó entero y comenzó a besarlo y a absorber dejando varias manchas rojas en el pene del mayor , aparte de toda la saliva, luego lo lamió, desde la punta hasta tocar los testículos, después se encargaría de ellos, después, dio vueltas y se lo metió y sacó varias veces, el otro desde su primer gemido no había parado de emitir sonido s de inconfundible placer.

Cuando le pareció que el pene ya tenía bastante, lo dejó e hizo algo parecido con los testísculos, sin duda eran bastante más sensibles que el propio miembro, por lo que consiguió oir unos gemidos más altos y más sexys que los otros, mientras se los chupaba el otro arqueba la espalada por el placer que sentía, los testículos ya no daban más de sí así qeu volvió con el pene, y se lo metió de golpe en la boca, hasta el fondo, otra vez gimió, hizo esto repetidas veces, hasta que Tsunami estaba a punto de venirse, y no quería venirse el primero sin tener nada, él sabía que su amado ya se había corrido unas cuantas veces pero con los calzocillos puesto, eso no contaba, aprovechando que Tachi se lo había sacado volvió a cambiar de posiciones, ahora le tocaba a él.

Vio el miembro del otro y comenzó a morderlo suavemente, el otro comenzó a gemir mucho más alto que antes, y eso que cada vez que rozaba alguna parte de su cuerpo gemía, después le hizo lo mismo que le había hecho a él, pero todavía no había comenzado con los testículso cuando:

-Tsu ah, Tsuna ah, me vengo.

A Tsunami le hubiera dado tiempo de sobra de apartarse, pero se quedó ahí, como si no huebiera oído nada, y se corrió en su boca, el otro se lo tragó, estaba amargo, pero el fruto de su Tachi querido, después lamió los restos de seme y antes de seguir con su tarea besó apasionadamente a su uke, cuando hubo acabado de devolverle lo qeu le había hecho le enseñó tres dedos, ahora iba a llegar el momento que amobos habían estado esperando tan pacientemente, ahora sabría mejor por la espera que había provocado el pelirrosa, Tachi ya se había imaginado esa escena demasiadas veces como para no saber que hacer, se los metió en la boca y comenzó a lamerlos de una forma tan sexy que Tsunami no aguantóo más y se vino ahí mismo, después de esto se los sacó de la boca y con el otro brazo elevó un pelín las piernas del otro para poder ver su ano, miró a este que le asintió dulcemente, y le metió el primero, enconvó la espalda por el dolor,para que le fuera más fácil meter el segundo comenzó a hacer circulos tocando el borde del ano para que se ensanchara, cuando lo hubo hecho un poco metió el segundo, con el que el castaño emitió un sonido de dolor, pero esto necesario para qeu no sufriera después, con el seguno dedo ya introducido comenzó además a hacer tijeras, de forma que ensanchó más rápidamente, pero ahora venía la parte más dolorosa y ambos lo sabían, Tsunami acercó su cara para besarle y así distraerle un poco, e introdujo el tercero, el menor emitió u grito de dolor que ahogó en los labios de su amor, comenzó a mover los tres dedos y cuando ya no podían dar más de si los sacó y colocó la punta de su pene:

-¿Preparado?

El aludido solo asintió, y cerró los ojos esperando lo que venía, Tsunami comenzó a introducila de la forma menos dolorosa que podía, pero no era suficiente, al menor se le escaparon las lágrimas qeu había retenido cuando la intromisión del tercer dedo, Tsunamai dulcemente se las besó una a una en lo que acaba de meter su enorme pene dentro del estrecho ano de su uke, después le besó en los labios:

-Avísame cuando me pueda mover-Y continuó besandole,pasado un rato le dio el visto bueno y el otro comenzó a moverse muy lentamente enlo qeu terminaba de meterse, Tachimukai, apoyó sus rodillas en las caderas de su seme de manera que ahora era más fácil que le penetrara, además de agarró a esa espalda musculosa que tanto había admiirado en los entrenamientos, en lo que el otro subía en ritmo, pero para el pelirrosa eso no era suficiente, necesitaba sentir más la estrecha entrada del otro comenzó a penetrarle con bastante más fuerza en lo qeu los gemían y las gotas de sudor resbalaban por las frentes y los cuellos, pero ya la cima del placer fue cuando tocó ese punto tan dificl de alcanzar, pero a la vez tan placentero, volvió a darle ahí, en la próstata, y gimió más fuerte ya que cada vez le dava conmás fuerza y hacía que gimiera más fuerte, otra vez más, y otra, estaban los dos que no se lo podían creer, sobre todo por que cada vez que el pelirrosa le tocaba ese punto, el otro cerraba un poco más su trasero lo que hacía que el pene le resultase más dificil sali y entrar, pero eso esra tan sexy.

Estuvieron así un rato más hasta que ya vieron su final cerca, vastó solo dos veces más en ese maldito punto para que el castaño se viniera entre ambos, y contrajo las paredes de su ano, al sentir la estrechez de este Tsunami no lo aguantó más y se corrió dentro del menor, y calló encima de este sin llegar a hacerle daño, levantó la cabeza y le besó, otro beso dulce como el primero, sin duda eran los que recordarían, después salió de dentro del castaño y se colocó a su lado le abrazó, se taparon con las sábanas y le susurró:

-Te amo.

El otro sonrió feliz y se apoyó en el pecho del mayor, y en esa postura se durmieron hasta la mañana siguiente.

_FIN DEL BLASHBACK_

Todavía les daba mucha verguenza admitir lo que había sucedido, pero fue tan hermoso.

-Que morro, yo no tenía nada que hacer.

-Vamos, chicos, terminar de desayunar y de prepararos todo, en media hora salimos para el partido.

-Que nervios, estoy tan emocionado.

poco a poco la gente fue abandonando el comedor para prepararse todo, como el chandal, uno de repuesto, y todo lo que fuere necesario, y a la hora acordada todos estaba ya esperando al autobús que llegó a la hora y se subieron todos, después de un rato llegaron al estadio:

-¡HACE UN DÍA ESPLÉNDIDO PARA JUGAR UN PARTIDO!

Era el retransmisor, señal de que el partido empezaría pronto, el peliazul se encontraba en el mejor de los ánimos, sin duda haber salido por ahí con su hermano aun desobedeciendo las órdenes de no salir, había sido un acierto, ahora estaba contento por poder haberle visto y eso se notaba:

-¡LOS JUGADORES DE AMBOS EQUIPOS ESTÁN SALIENDO AL CAMPO, EL PRIMER EQUIPO EN SACAR SERÁ EL RAIMON!

-¡Y COMIENZA EL PARTIDO!

Al principio parecía que el Raimon iba bastante bien, tenía mucho rato el balón, peor sin envargo no conseguía meter ningún gol, siempre alguien del otro equipo se lo conseguía quitar, aunque ellos rápidamente lo recuperaban y volvía a pasar lo mismo.

Ellos se esforzaban, pero no conseguían meter ningún gol, el portero era bastante bueno, pero parecía que al otro equipo no le inportara, no sentía que se estaban esforzando, y lo peor de todo era el calor, todavía no se había acabado la primera parte y ya estaban exaustos, el equipo de Qatar había hecho que se esforzaran demasiado pensando que podían ganar ya que ls quitaban la pelota muy rápidamente, eso y el sol abrasador no habían podido aguantar, esque no había ni una nube, sin envargo Los Leones Del Desierto parecían estar más frescos que una rosa.

-¡FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE, EL MARCADOR SIGUE 0-0!

-Mierda, esa era su estrategia cansarnos en la primera parte para luego en la segunda darnos una paliza seguro.

-¿Estas seguro de eso Kazemaru?

-Si... desgaciadamente sí Endo, que otra razón hay, no se han estado esforzando y nosotros no podemos más.

-Kazemaru, tienes visita, aseguraté de volver para la segunda parte.

-Si entrenador-Kazemaru se fue camino de los veatuarios preguntándose quién poría ser esa visita, no esperaba a nadie, como nofuera alguno del club de atletismo...pero no creía ellos estarían entrenándose para la competición del mes que viene, se llevó una sorpresa al ver a su querido pelirosa allí sentado, así que era él la visita:

-Hola kirino,¿Qué haces aquí?

Yo, he venido aquí a apoyarte, lo cierto esque me sentía culpable por haber hecho que desobedecieras las órdenes,, así que pensé que que te vendría bien un poco de apoyo.

-Tienes razón, lo cierto es que no me vendría nada mal un poco de ánimos, el equipo este es mucho más fuerte de lo que pensábamos, y lo peor es que m¡nosotro sestamos exaustos y ellos parecen no haberse esforzado.

-Pues yo estoy aquí para cambiar eso, mucho ánimo onii-chan, te estaré animando desde el público.

-Si, muchas gracias kirino,creo que ya va a empezar la segunda parte, me tengo que ir.

-Si, ánimo, onii-chan.

Kazemaru se fue hacia sus compañeros más repuesto gracias a su hermano, realmente era un encanto, había ido a animarle porque se sentía culpable por haber estado el día anterior con él y estaba preocupado de que no rindiera lo suficiente, eso era tan mono:

-Chicos, este partido lo tenemos que ganar.

-Siiiiiiiiiiii.

-Eso lo tenemos muy claro Kazemaru, ese es mi proposito, y después a ganar el futbol frontier.

-Así es Endo.

-Chicos, vamos a esforzarnos más en la segunda parte.

-Siiiiiiiii.

-Y COMIENZA LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE ESTE DUELO ENTRE LOS LEONES DEL DESIERTO DE QATAR Y EL INAZUMA JAPAN DE JAPÓN.

Se notaba que el equipo tenía los ánimos renovados, por suerte para ellos les tocaba empezar con el saque de la segunda parte, así que tendrían la ventajaen esta primera jugada, Goenji recibió el balón que se lo pasó directamente al peliazul, que subio por el campo contrario como una exalación, una vez ya cerca de la portería miró a ver si alguno de los delanteron estaba desmarcado, así era Toramaru estaba solo, le tiró el balón y consiguieron anotar el primer gol, se notaba que estaban más animado, pero el otro equipo tampoco había intentado detenerle.

El peliazul tenía mejores cosas en las que fijarse como para pensar en eso, miró por todo el público, esperaba encontar a su amado animándole, sabía que sería muy dificil encontrarle porque había muchísima gente, pero allí lo distinguió una cabeza rosada con el pelo corto y unos ojos azules, le saludó para que se diera cuenta de que ya le había visto, el otro sonrió y alzó el pulgar en señal de que lo había hecho bien.

Corriendo volvió a su posición, podía dar mucho más, quería ver sonreir a su querido hermano, quería que se sintiera orgulloso, el otro equipo se tomó su tiempo para sacar el balón se notaba que estaban enfadados, probablemente ahora se pondrían a jugar en serio, así fue el otro equipo arrancó más fuerte que nunca, pero antes de que avanzaran demasiado el de ojos marrones consiguió detenerle, desde luego estaba que se salía, no sabía que la presencia del pelirosa pudiera influir tanto,fue corriendo hacia la portería contraria,pero el enemigo ya le había fichado y tubo que pasar a uno de sus compañeros para que el equipo pudiera marcar otro gol, intentó subir para reforzar el ataque, peor era inutil, no le paraban de marcar de manera que no podía moverse libremente, pero a pesar de eso el equipo consiguió marcar otro tanto.

Apenas quedaban 5 minutos, y Kazemaru apenas había hecho nada, siempre le estaban marcando para que no hiciera nada, estaba muy feliz de que fueran ganando, pero no podía permitir que su hermano lo viera así, tenía que lucirse un poco aunque fuera, shawn iba corriendo con el balón pero el capitán del equipo consiguió que se le fuera, y en lo que el balón estaba en el aire, aprovechó para liberarse de sus adversarios y saltó,le dio un cabezazo de manera que fuera un pase a hiroto, una vez que calló corrieó ya por fin habiéndose librado de aquel férreo marcaje, adelantó a su compañeros que se estaban pasando el balón y llegó a la portería, una vez allí recibió el balón y tiró con todas sus fuerzas consiguiendo marcar el tercer y último gol, habían ganado ese partido, todos estaban celebrándolo en el campo, había sido muy duro, pero había valido la pena, miró hacia donde estaba su hermano, había ido hasta la valla más cercana y estaba gritando, cuando ya hubieron acabado de celebrarlo se fueron a los vestuarios a cambiarse, el peliazul lo hizo muy rápido porque había quedado con alguien fuera.

Su hermano le estaba esperando sentado en un banco que había nada más salir del estadio, el pelirrosa lo vio y se fue a abrazarle:

-Onii-chan habéis ganado, te lo dije.

-Si, pero a sido gracias a ti, tu me has dado la fuerza para poder ganar.

-Pero si yo no he hecho nada.

-¿¡Cómo que no!? Tú me has estado animando, y tus palabras me ayudaron mucho y me hicieron creer que lo podía lograr. Muchas gracias-Le cogio en brazos y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Jajaja, onii-chan, lo has hecho muy bien, felicidades, ya me gustaría a mi jugar al futbol como tú.

-Pero si tú tienes mucho futuro, te convertirás en un gran jugador, ya lo verás.

-Ójala, ya me gustaría.

-Que sí hombre, pero para eso te vas a tener que esforzar.

-Hi.

Kazemaru rió por lo bajo, le encantaba esa actitud despreocupada de su hermano, y como se ponía muy contento por las esperazan que este le regalaba, peor no se equivocaba, sabía reconocer a las estrellas del futbol en cuanto las veía, y él tenía mucho futuro, derrepente le vino a la mente una imagen que había pasado hacía muchísimo tiempo, esa imagen fue cuando estaban en el cuarto de menor casi recién nacido, estaban solos en su casa, y el peliazul le comenzó a hacer cosquillas, y jolín que si tenía, se tronchaba de risa:

-No sabes de lo que me acabo de acordar, un día cuando acababas de nacer, estábamos tu y yo solos en casa y te empecé a hacer cosquillas, ¿Sigues teniendo tantas como entonces?

-Yo... no... se me fueron...

-¿Seguro? -El mayor le empezó a hacer cosquillas en la tripa como cuando eran pequeños, y no, no se le habían quitado, por lo que se partía de risa, se tumbó en el banco, el peliazul no paró de haverle cosquillas pero en esa postura le resultaba un tanto difícil por lo que se pusó sobre él, pero no calló en la cuenta de que eso podía parecer otra cosa, eso ahora no le venía nada bien, si seguía así no podría contenerse y lo violaría ahí mismo, así que no tuvo más remedio que parar de hacerle cosquillas y sentarse correctamente.

-Onii-chan, ¿Por qué paras eh? ¿No te lo pasas bien haciéndome cosquillas? Qué remedio tendré que hacértelas yo a ti-Así fue el otro a modo de venganza comenzó a hacerle cosquillas hasta que llorara y por determinadas razones acabó en la misma posición que el menos antes-¿Ya estás bien? Espero haberte animado onii-chan.

-Claro que si Kirino, muchas gracias- Como el menor estaba encima de él le cogió del cuello y comenzó a bajar la cabeza para juntar sus rostros, esos labios en esa piel blanca y suave y tanto le gustaba, se fundió en un dulce beso en la frente- Venga vámonos, ya es tarde, te acompaño al hotel así podré contárselo a mamá.

_Por fin e terminado, me ha gustadi escribirlo, pero me ha costado bastante, como me sentía muy mal si escribía un lemmon de estos he puesto de otros, espero qeu no os importe, y también espero haber acertado con esa pareja._

_Me gustaría que me dijérais que parejas os gustan de inazuma para así saber un poco vuestros gustos y escribir sobre ellos._

_Gracias por lleerme y perdón por la espera_

_FOLLOW ME IN TWEETER SUPERARDIPOWER_


	12. Chapter 12

**Cap 12**

Después de diversos entrenamientos y otros tantos partidos, por fin llegó la final del Futbol Frontier Internacional, y a pesar de las dificultades, el Raimon había conseguido llegar hasta allí. Ahora estaban a solo un paso de conseguir su sueño, de ser el mejor equipo del mundo, pero algo inesperado había pasado: el otro equipo era uno del que no se sabía apenas nada. Venían de la isla de Costail y habían aparecido allí como si nada, ganando a sus contrincantes con una aplastante victoria; pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor de todo era que el entrenador de ese equipo era el abuelo de Endo Mamoru. Se habían encontrado por casualidad mientras ayudaban a arrestar a los jugadores ninjas, por suerte los detuvieron, pero para Endo... Había sido un fuerte golpe, él admiraba mucho a su abuelo. El equipo entero había podido ver en acción al contrario, eran increíbles, en especial el portero Rococco Urupa. El día del partido había llegado y todos se había levantado pronto, era la final más importante de sus vidas; estaba el título del mejor equipo del mundo, algunos como Endo no habían pegado ojo y todos se habían encontrado en el campo de entrenamiento de casualidad:

-Chicos, ¿Vosotros también?

-¡Sí! –Todos rieron- Nosotros tampoco hemos podido dormir nada, Endo.

-Por cierto, Kidou ¿Sabes dónde están Gouenji y Fubuki?

-Ni idea, creo que se fueron a dar un paseo para despejarse, los dos estaban muy nerviosos.

-Bueno, solo espero que no lleguen tarde, no me gustaría que se les pasara la hora del partido.

-Mira Endo, no es necesario que te preocupes, por ahí vienen los dos: sanos, salvos y a tiempo para el partido.

-Menos mal. Chicos, ¿dónde estabais?

-¡Lo siento Endo, hemos ido a hacer unas cosas!

-¿Estáis a punto para el partido?

-Sí, por supuesto.

-Bien, pues subamos a la caravana antes de que se haga tarde.

El viaje se les pasó volando, todos estaban muy animados, iban predispuestos a no dejarse vencer. En menos de media hora ya habían llegado al estadio; el otro equipo les estaba esperando. Sin duda sería un partido muy interesante. Antes de que empezara el emocionante encuentro los jugadores se pusieron a calentar y a realizar pases:

-Chicos, venid aquí un momento.

Los chicos se reunieron en torno al entrenador.

-Chicos, ¡mucho ánimo! Estoy muy orgulloso de todo vuestro esfuerzo para llegar hasta aquí, solo queda un único obstáculo para alcanzar vuestro sueño, y quiero que lo consigáis, esforzaros al máximo. ¡Suerte!

-¡Sí! ¡Gracias entrenador!

Todos se fueron al vestuario, bebieron agua y descansaron un poco para estar a tope, pero no tardó mucho en empezar el encuentro.

- ¡Los equipos saldrán de un momento de otro, y dará comienzo el partido que todos estabais esperando! El primer equipo en sacar será el Inazuma Japón, pero no consiguen mantener el balón demasiado tiempo ya que The Little Giants se lo quita en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ¿Cómo reaccionará el otro equipo?

-¡Parece que se lanzan directos a robar el esférico y Kidou lo consigue!

El partido continuó su curso normal, todos dando lo máximo de sí mismos, pero por desgracia el otro equipo anotó primero. Parecía que no les había costado nada, aunque eso sólo consiguió que se animaran más, justo después tuvieron algunas oportunidades de anotar, pero Rococco tenía una fuerza increíble y no conseguían marcar por más que lo intentaban. Hicieron varios tiros seguidos y no lo conseguían, pero la peor parte estaba por venir: en un descuido The Little Giants consiguieron recuperar el balón e ir al ataque. Ellos también realizaron diversos tiros a puerta sin dejar ni un segundo de respiro, y todo el equipo tuvo que bajar a defender; después de ese momento horrible, por fin el equipo se recuperó y esta vez todos subieron a atacar, consiguiendo así marcar su primer gol. La primera parte terminó con un empate a uno, los chicos se sentían más animados ahora que ya sabían que podían marcar goles.

Pero en la segunda parte algo raro sucedió, Rococco se cambió de posición a delantero del equipo. Nadie se lo esperaba, en esta nueva posición consiguió marcar otro gol, pero rápidamente volvieron a empatar, con estos nuevos ánimos consiguieron anotar un tercero: el partido estaba muy reñido. Todos los jugadores de ambos equipos se esforzaban y mejoraban, parecía no tener fin, pero tras marcar otro gol, el partido acabó. Habían ganado por diferencia de uno, pero eso era lo que contaba, no podían creérselo, eran los campeones del mundo, eran el mejor equipo. Todos corrieron a abrazarse, sin duda había sido un gran partido. Cuando estaban yendo a los vestuarios todo el mundo les felicitaba, su madre había ido a verle, al igual que su padre y el resto de familiares de todos los jugadores. Se cambiaron y decidieron celebrarlo con una cena en un restaurante todos juntos:

-Mamá, ¿Y Kirino?

-Ah, tu hermano me dijo que estaba muy cansado y que se quedaba en casa, que mañana te felicitaría por ganar.

-Ah, vale, entonces mañana me pasaré por casa para verle.

-Perfecto, cariño.

El resto de la noche pasó normal, todos estaban muy felices e ilusionados, no se lo podían creer. Todos se fueron pronto al hotel, estaban molidos y lo único que querían era irse a dormir, ya lo celebrarían más salvajemente al día siguiente sin padres, ellos solos... Pero hasta entonces descansarían.

Su madre llevó a Kazemaru a la puerta del hotel, mañana volverían a casa y todo sería normal, otra vez.

El peliazul salió del coche y se fue directo a su habitación, entró, estaba tan cansado que no se enteró de que había un polizón hasta que este habló:

-¡Enhorabuena! Ya sabía yo que ibas a ganar, siempre creí en ti.

Kazemaru miró asustado a su cama donde se encontraba aquella persona a la que reconoció en seguida.

-He ganado porque tú me estabas animando, y como creías en mí te he dedicado mi victoria.

-¿De verdad me la has dedicado, onii-chan?

-¡Claro que sí! No hubiésemos ganado si no fuera por tus ánimos, en realidad te lo debo todo a ti.

-Vamos, eso no es verdad; tú eres bueno, todos sois buenos, buenos de verdad.

-Aun así tus ánimos nos apoyaron mucho. Por cierto, ¿mamá sabe qué estás aquí?

-No... Me fui sin decirle nada.

-Vale, no pasa nada, la voy a llamar ahora para que no se preocupe y hoy te quedas a pasar la noche conmigo, ¿qué te parece?

-¡Vale! Hacía mucho tiempo que no dormíamos juntos, onii-chan. ¿Nos podemos quedar la noche despiertos viendo una peli? Porfa...

-Vale, un momento que llame a mamá.

-...

-¿Mamá? Sí, soy Kazemaru, solo llamaba para que supieras que Kirino está aquí conmigo, para que no te preocuparas. Sí, vamos a ver una peli o algo. Sí. Sí, yo también te quiero. Adiós.

-Vale, dice que no hay ningún problema, que se alegra de que estés bien, pero que no se lo vuelvas a hacer. Ya verás la regañina que te echará al llegar a casa- Ambos hermanos rieron.

-Sí, pero ha merecido la pena, así podré pasar una noche inolvidable con mi onii-chan.

-Sí...

¿Por qué el pelirrosa tenía que ser tan sumamente adorable, provocativo e inocente? Todo lo que decía se podía malinterpretar, era la persona que más mal le hacía pensar, cuando estaba a su lado se imaginaba todo tipo de cosas sucias que podía hacerle - ¿Y qué película quieres ver?

-¿Qué te parece la nueva de Batman?

-¡Vale! - El peliazul cogió la película de un armarito que tenía, la puso en el DVD y se fue a acomodar en su cama para poder verla. Apoyó su espalda contra la pared, y el menor hizo lo mismo.

Cuando llegaron a la mitad de la película serían sobre las dos de la madrugada. Era muy tarde para un niño tan pequeño como el pelirrosa, por lo que quedó dormido apoyado en el pecho de su querido hermano mayor; este no podía aguantar mucho más, el olor a fresas del bosque que despedía el cabello era demasiado, lo tenía tan cerca… Estaba muy dormido, seguro que no se enteraba de nada. Lo tenía tan condenadamente cerca… Pero no podía, no era ningún pedófilo y podía contenerse las ganas de hacerle cualquier locura. De cualquier modo era difícil, le cogió de la cintura y acercó aún más la nariz a su pelo, seguramente se lo había lavado hace poco y- ¿¡Pero qué estaba haciendo!? ¡No era un pervertido como para ir oliéndole el pelo a la gente que le gustaba! Lo mejor sería dormir, sí, con eso todo pasaría; por suerte el pequeño ya tenía puesto el pijama, así que solo le metió en la cama, él se fue al baño a cambiarse y se metió en la cama también, al lado de su amado y lo arropó.

Casi al instante en que se metió el pequeño acurrucó su cuerpo al de su protector; se estaba tan bien a su lado, se sentía querido… Sin duda alguna tenía que protegerlo de todo y de todos. Ante tal movimiento solo pudo girarse y agarrar a este por la su pequeña cintura, atrayéndolo hacia sí. Sus cuerpos estaban lo más pegados posibles sin que el otro se sintiera aplastado y se despertara. Se quedó mirándole, aquel maravilloso pelo rosado cortado por debajo de las oreja haciéndole parecer un angelito, aquellos ojos azules tan intensos como el mismísimo océano; ahora cerrados, relajados, de los que sobresalían aquellas largas pestañas, la nariz graciosamente respingona, los mofletes gorditos que parecían tan pellizcables; la piel, suave, blanca, nívea; los labios, dulce tentación con sabor a fresa. Ahora se encontraban volteados hacia él, en una posición desde la cual se podía distinguir el cálido interior que quería explorar, quería recorrer todos los rincones; esos finos labios perfectos, carnosos y suaves que besó hacía un año pero apenas pudo disfrutarlo. Tenía que volver a repetirlo, no podía aguantar, se había contenido durante cuatro años; además ahora el pequeño ahora dormía plácidamente, era imposible que un simple beso lo despertara. Le agarró del mentón y lo subió un poco para poder contemplarlo mejor, se relamió sus labios y se fue acercando lentamente, sin perder la vista de aquellos malditos pecados. Se quedó parado a escasos centímetros, sus narices tocándose, podía notar su pausada respiración. Una pena que el menor no se fuera a enterar de nada, pero no iba a desperdiciar esa oportunidad. Esperó unos instantes más y luego juntó sus labios; sí, sin duda sabían a fresa. Eran suaves, tal y como lo había pensado; notaba la respiración el aliento del menor entrelazándose con el suyo propio, llenándolo y completándole; ahora no se podía controlar, necesitaba un poco más de aquella fruta prohibida. Lentamente y con mucho cuidado para que no se despertara, fue metiendo su lengua en la cavidad del otro; era muy acogedora, el lugar perfecto para su lengua. Antes de nada iba a explorarlo, recorrerse todo el lugar para tantear el terreno para las batallas siguientes, aunque para eso tendría que esperar, no quería amargarle la vida a su amor. Cuando ya se hubo recorrido todo el lugar se fue al único sitio que no había explorado; lentamente juntó su lengua con la del menor. Fue un contacto único, mágico, maravilloso, inexplicable, empezó a sentir algo mucho más fuerte que lo que había sentido hasta ahora, sintió como le empezaba a subir la temperatura corporal, su estómago se volvió como loco en una sensación desconocida. Una vez repuesto de este maravilloso shock comenzó a juguetear con la lengua del otro, era mucho mejor de lo que en un principio pensaba. Después de unos maravillosos momentos decidió no abusar de su suerte y la sacó tan lentamente como la había metido, una vez fuera decidió abrir los ojos, el pequeño estaba ligeramente sonrojado, pero no se había alterado lo más mínimo, es más, se le había formado una sonrisilla de felicidad que hizo que el peliazul lo mirara con cariño y le abrazara más fuerte. Sin duda sería una gran noche y tendría unos sueños con sabor a fresa.

_... Vale? Creo que ultimamente me estoy pasando con el temita no? bueno a partir de aquí se va a relajar más, nuestro Kiririn ya empieza a tener cocienza y ya se acordará de las cosas así que Kazemaru se cortará (espero)_

_Bueno, me gustaría que me dijérais qué os gusta más si este tipo de perversión o más cuando eran los dos super monos sin hacer nada. _

_FOLLOW ME IN TWITTER superardipower_

_(y ahora sigo haciendo deberes de mates)_


	13. Chapter 13

La noche en cuestión se pasó rápido, y ambos chicos amanecieron juntos como se habían dormido. Había sido una bonita noche, pero todo lo bueno acaba en algún momento, ese era el día en que debían volver a sus casas, ya con su sueño cumplido de ser campeones dejarían la ESO y a partir de ese momento cada uno cogería un camino diferente, pero aunque cada uno se fuera a un país diferente ya nada les podría separar, tenían un vínculo especial; el vínculo del futbol.

Se despertaron pronto, y antes de nada el peliazul llevó a su hermano al hotel de su madre para que se preparara la maleta, luego volvió y se preparó la suya. A partir de ese momento todo paso mucha más rápido de lo que le hubiera gustado, y justo a las 12 del medio día ya estaban todos subidos en el avión, tenían que llegar después de comer, ya que tenían la graduación ese mismo día a las 3. La mayoría de los jugadores aprovecharon para poder descansar allí después del gran día.

Llegaron al aeropuerto y cada uno se fue a su casa, el peliazul deshizo sus maletas, alegre de estar en casa, le apetecía mucho darse una buena ducha de agua caliente, verse una película con toda su familia y meterse en la cama y que nadie le molestara, pero tenía cosas que hacer, así que se dio una ducha con el agua templada y se puso en uniforme de su colegio. Luego fue caminando a su colegio, se encontró con el ex-capitán del Raimon:

-Hola Kazemaru ¿Cómo estás?

-Nervioso ¿Y tú?

-¡También!

-¿Crees que todo seguirá igual? No quiero que en el bachillerato todos se alejen. Seguro que en unos meses no nos hablamos.

-Vamos, no digas eso, ¡seguro que nos mantenemos unidos por el futbol! además, haremos nuevos amigos, ya lo verás.

-Endo, yo no soy como tú, a mí me cuesta hacer amigos, y no sé si podré.

-Vamos Kazemaru, yo te conozco y sé que sí podrás, y ahora vamos, tenemos que entrar. ¡Nuestra graduación está a punto de empezar!

Todos los alumnos del tercer curso tomaron asiento en las primeras filas, sus parientes que habían ido a verles se sentaron más atrás.

El peliazul echó una mirada hacia atrás, estaban su madre, su padre, y su dulce hermanito que le sonrió y le saludó con una sonrisa muy tierna en la cara, este le devolvió la sonrisa. Ya nada volvería a ser lo mismo, ya no le podría volver a ver con los mismo ojos, le había besado sí, y le había encantado, tenía un gran don, pero ahora sabía sin ningún tipo de duda, que el suyo era un amor de verdad. Se había llegado a enamorar más de lo que ya estaba, sabía que ya nada podía evitar que dejara de sentir lo que sentía, iba a hacer todo lo posible para que en unos años el menos sintiera lo mismo por él, sabía que podía conseguirlo. Pero como siempre, el amor nunca es fácil, ahora el pequeño niño llevaría una vida cada vez más independiente, tendría amigos, se enamoraría, rompería, se pelearía con la familia; en fin, esas cosas que pasan. Pero él siempre estaría ahí para él.

El director comenzó a decir el nombre de los alumnos unos por uno:

-Raimon Natsumi- La chica se levantó, cogió su diploma, hizo una reverencia y se fue. Así fue diciendo los nombres uno por uno hasta que le tocó el suyo.

-Kazemaru Ichirouta.

-Sí-Se levantó, cogió el diploma e hizo una reverencia. Mientras se iba miró a la gente que había asistido, allí estaba su amigo de la infancia, Miles; miró a su familia, todos estaban llorando de la emoción, eso le hacía feliz. Volvió a su sitio y esperó a que entregaran el diploma al resto de los alumnos.

Una vez que terminaron, todos se levantaron y se felicitaron unos a otros, el excapitán del Raimon se fue corriendo fuera de la sala, y el peliazul, como buen amigo, le siguió. Además que le quería dar las gracias.

Lo encontró en la sede del club de fútbol:

-Aquí empezó todo, en esta pequeña cabaña.

-Sí, lo sé, me acuerdo muy bien.

-¡Capitán!-El resto del equipo llegó a donde estaba el ex capitán.

-Chicos, ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Capitán, te echaremos de menos!

-¡Yo también os echaré de menos! Pero sé que dejo al Raimon en buenas manos, ¿verdad, Kurimatsu?

-¡Sí, capitán!

-Eh, Kurimatsu, ahora tú eres el nuevo capitán, no hace falta que le contestes.

-Ay, ¡Es verdad, no me acordaba!

Todo el club de fútbol se unión en una risa generalizada. ¡Qué bien se lo pasaba con esos chicos! Sin duda les echaría de menos; los buenos momentos, los partidos, los entrenamientos, las comidas de después en fideos Rai Rai… Pero una nueva etapa estaba a punto de comenzar, ahora tendría que ir al bachillerato, hacer nuevos amigos, y probablemente seguiría jugando al futbol después de eso, no quería alejarse de su sueño.

También llegaron Ichinose y Domon, y más tarde Tori y Sue; allí estaban todos los compañeros que habían formado parte en algún momento del equipo. Por suerte todos estaban bien, algunos se había hecho capitanes, otros tenía el sueño de ser los goleadores estrella… Sin duda alguna estarían bien, y eso hacía que fuera un poquito más fácil dejar el equipo.

-Bueno, ¡juguemos un partido de graduación!- Hasta la Royal Academy había ido a verles, sin duda esta sería una etapa de su vida que no olvidaría.

Cuando terminaron el partido, todos estaban súper felices, había sido uno de los mejores partidos, y lo habían disfrutado con todos sus amigos, pero se les hizo tarde, tendrían que salir del instituto. A todos les costó despedirse, pero lo tuvieron que hacer igualmente.

Sus padres fueron a recoger al peliazul para llevarlo a casa en coche, por suerte las vacaciones de verano acababan de comenzar: el buen tiempo, la playa… Seguro que organizaban algún viaje todos juntos.

Cuando se subió al coche sus padres comenzaron a felicitarle, parecía increíble que aun siendo sus padres no lo hubiesen hecho hasta ese momento:

-Hijo, muchas felicidades por tu graduación. ¿Cómo te sientes? Sin duda ha sido un gran paso.

-Muchas gracias papá. Bueno, ya se ha pasado, creo que hoy voy a dormir muy bien.

-Por cierto, ¿ya sabes qué quieres hacer?

-Lo que tengo claro es que nunca me voy a alejar del fútbol.

-Pero hijo, elige algo más por si acaso, ser futbolista profesional es difícil.

-Bueno, en ese caso...-Pensó un poco a ver qué carrera le gustaría hacer. Era una decisión difícil, por suerte él era un buen estudiante-Supongo que algo de literatura, en la universidad que está a unos veinte minutos de casa, me han dicho que hay un muy buen equipo de futbol.

-Me parece muy bien hijo; pero que jugar al futbol no te quite de tus obligaciones.

-Sí, ya lo sé, papá, ya lo sé.

Tras veinte minutos llegaron a su casa. El recién graduado estaba tan cansado que se fue directamente a la cama, pero alguien llamó a su puerta:

-Onii-chan, ¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro que sí, Kirino. ¿Qué quieres?

-Quería felicitarte por tu graduación, de mayor quiero ser tan guay como tú.

El mayor dejó escapar una pequeña risa

-¡Seguro que lo conseguirás! Además ya sabes jugar muy bien al fútbol, así que vas a ser el mejor del colegio-Decía mientras le revolvía el pelo, aquella persona sin duda era increíble.

-Onii-chan, ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

-¿Hm? ¡Claro que sí! -Los dos se metieron en la cama y se taparon hasta las cejas con la manta- Ahora descansa, y que tengas dulces sueños -Y le besó dulcemente la frente. Ahora todo sería más difícil, pronto se iría a estudiar a la universidad y pasaría todo el tiempo fuera. Eso significaba que no tendría mucho tiempo para él, pero haría lo posible para que las cosas le salieran bien.


End file.
